Can never go home rewrite
by Chiana Reigns
Summary: He cheated, she left, here it is 5 years later and she is being called home and she isn't coming alone. Oh what a reunion it is going to be.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of SOA or Criminal Minds, I lay claim only to my Oc's and my idea's.

Criminal Minds – Aaron Hotcthner/Hotch, David Rossi, Derek Morgan, Spencer Reid, Jennifer Jareau/JJ and Penelope Garcia/Baby Girl

Sons of Anarchy – Jackson 'Jax' Teller, Gemma Teller-Morrow, Clay Morrow, Piney Winston, Harry 'Opie' Winston, Filip 'Chibs' Telerford, Alexander 'Tig' Trager and Juan Carlos 'Juice' Ortiz

Oc's – Remy Riot Logan-Teller, Ryan McKenna Teller/Monster, Riley McKenzie Teller/Trouble, Ryder Lopez

Flashbacks will be written in **Bold**

Chapter 1

The team had arrived back at the BAU in Quantico, VA it had been a long flight back and Remy was looking forward to sleeping in her own bed, it had been almost 2 years since her girls were kidnapped by a psycho. It took the team less than 72 hours to track the person who had taken the twins and get them back safe.

Honestly Remy didn't know what she would have done had they not been able to save them, an uneasy feeling was slowly making its way up her spine.

Taking a look around at her team, this motley crew of individuals were her family now, she did the unthinkable she left Charming and Jax in her rear view and never looked back, not to say she hadn't checked up on the Sons over the past 5 years. Getting up from her desk, "Night guys I'm heading home to Monster and Trouble." Remy called out to her team as she headed out of the bull pen to make her way home.

**TIME SKIP** Remy's POV

The drive home wasn't long, I was so tried, and I knew as soon as my head hit the pillow I would be out like a light. I was pulling into my driveway before I knew it. I pushed the button for my garage door to open so I could pull my 2008 Charger into it. Once inside I put the car in park and cut the engine. I got out of my car grabbing my bags and made my way to the door which leads into my house.

I made my way to the twin's room; silently entering I walked over to my eldest daughter bent down and placed a kiss on her forehead, I then repeated the same loving action to my youngest daughter and placed a kiss on her forehead.

I was preparing to leave the room when I heard the sweet voices of my daughters "We love you Mommy and so does Daddy." They were talking in their sleep; they have a habit of doing that at times. They knew of their Dad, they just have never met him. I know I am being selfish by keeping them from their father, but it is the only way I can protect them from the world he lives in.

I walked to my room and changed in to my pj's a pair of yoga shorts and an old reaper t-shirt I stole from Jax years ago. I climbed into my nice king size bed and was out like a light within minutes of placing my head on the pillow. I didn't hear the beeping sound my cell makes to alert me to the fact I had a new message.

Charming, CA

Piney couldn't believe what had happened in the past 3 weeks, Wendy died of an overdose, Donna was killed and Tara was attacked, the prospect Kip 'Half Sack' Epps, was killed trying to protect Able and Opie's kids. The Club was going on lock down, until they could figure out who was targeting SAMCRO.

Piney pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number he promised he would never use. Her brother needed her, her niece and nephew were missing and Jax needed her.

"Hey doll you need to come home. Your family needs you. Opie needs you. Hell Jax needs his princess. Remy you need to, come home shit isn't right." Piney ended the call. He made himself comfortable on his couch with a bottle of Parton and waited for her to call him back.

Quantico, VA

Remy woke to the sounds of giggles coming from the side of her bed; she knew who the giggles belong to, her two beautiful little girls. She could hear her best friend Ryder telling them how she had gotten in late and needed her sleep.

"No leave them, I have to get up anyway; we have a meeting to debrief the director this morning. Now where are Monster and Trouble get up on this bed so I can love on my little angels." With that being said Ryan jumped up on the bed and tackled her Mother, while Riley jumped on her sisters back to aid in the take down of their Mother, laughter could be heard as Remy cried uncle.

Ryder heard Remy's cell phone beep and gathered up the two little girls as they could head downstairs to get breakfast ready.

Remy gave her best friend a smile of thanks as she ushered the girls out of the room. Once they had left her room Remy got out of bed and checked her phone she had one missed call and it was from Piney, her heart stopped, this couldn't be good. She would listen to the message on her way to work. Right now she needed to shower and got dress so she could spend some time with her family before she headed for the BAU.

She had met Ryder shortly after she moved to Virginia.

Once Remy was showered and ready for the day, she went to join her little family in the kitchen for some breakfast.

"Um, umm something smells good in here. Remy stated as she entered the kitchen.

"We made you chocolate chip pancakes." Monster said

"And scrambled eggs with bacon, which are your favorites." Trouble said with a big smile

"Why thank you my lovies, so what have you two been up to while I was away? I have 2 hours before I need to head off to the BAU." Remy said and the girls started to download what they had done while she was away working her latest case. The girls really didn't know what she did, what they did know was she helped people who couldn't help themselves. In their eyes she was their very own super hero and her team was she super friends.

As Remy helped Ryder clean up the dishes from breakfast the girls ran to their playroom to watch cartoons, Remy had a collection of old school cartoon on DVD, Woody Woodpecker, Looney Tunes and Hanna Barbera.

Remy put the last of the dishes away once they were dried and sighed heavily, this caught Ryder's attention.

"Hey what's the matter?" Ryder questioned her. They had met the Remy started working at the BAU and just clicked as if they had known each other all their lives.

"I got a call from someone from back home and I have a feeling it isn't good." Remy responded

"Ok now before you make yourself crazy why don't you call this person back or better yet listen to the message, they did leave a message right?" Ryder stated.

Remy really didn't talk about her life before she joined the BAU almost four years ago, what Ryder did know was that it tore Remy apart, to leave the way she did, no good-byes just a batch of pictures left on the table, her rings and her keys with a note that read "I'm done."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of SOA or Criminal Minds, I lay claim only to my Oc's and my idea's.

Criminal Minds – Aaron Hotcthner/Hotch, David Rossi, Derek Morgan, Spencer Reid, Jennifer Jareau/JJ and Penelope Garcia/Baby Girl

Sons of Anarchy – Jackson 'Jax' Teller, Gemma Teller-Morrow, Clay Morrow, Piney Winston, Harry 'Opie' Winston, Filip 'Chibs' Telerford, Alexander 'Tig' Trager and Juan Carlos 'Juice' Ortiz

Oc's – Remy Riot Logan-Teller, Ryan McKenna Teller/Monster, Riley McKenzie Teller/Trouble, Ryder Lopez.

**Flashbacks will be in Bold**

Chapter 2

Remy pulled out her cell phone and plugged it in to the AUX jack in her car so she could listen to Piney's message as she drove to the BAU, "Hey doll you need to come home. Your family needs you. Opie needs you. Hell Jax needs his princess. Remy you need to, come home shit isn't right." Remy listened to the short message something happened and it was bad, real bad.

****Flashback****

**Remy couldn't believe it's her and Jax's 5****th**** wedding anniversary and no one in Charming even knew they had gotten married; it amazed her that they have been able to keep it a secret for so long. Come on they both wore rings on their left hand ring fingers, Jax wore a white gold band with braiding and shamrocks engraved around the band and Remy wore a beautiful chocolate diamond set on hers. They have been together since she was 15 and Jax was 16, they married one drunken night while visiting SAMNAV.**

**Remy can still remember waking up the next morning in the club house of the SAMNAV charter, she had one hell of a hang over which is very rare for Remy she can handle her alcohol, she was taught how to drink by Chibs and Piney after all. Remy somehow felt different , she pulled herself up to a sitting position and glanced over to see Jax sleeping so peacefully, she leant over to give him a tender kiss, when she felt burning on her right side, she lifted the tank top she was wearing to see in all its glory Jax Teller's crow, it was a beautiful tattoo, it took them three years to design it so that it would be prefect and now it was. Remy didn't want the traditional crow tattoo; she wanted something that was hers and hers alone, hers was a crow wearing a crown with a ribbon hanging from its mouth with 4 ever Jax 4 always, with a banner above and below which read Outlaws on the top and Princess on the bottom, but what really caught her eye was the rings that now sat on her hand that wasn't there the day before. Jax was sleeping on his back with his left hand resting on his stomach and she saw the ring that now resided on his hand as well, what had they; done after getting her tattoo last night. Reaching out she shook Jax's shoulder to wake him to see what he remembered from the night before.**

**Jax felt a soft hand shaking his shoulder, as he began to wake up and imagines of the night before started to play, Remy was wearing his crow after three years of being together, he finally inked her, and no one will ever be able to say they have Jax Teller's ink but her, his beautiful old lady.**

**Jax opened his eyes to be meet with the most amazing set of violet eyes he had ever seen, "Morning babe.' He lend in and placed a tender kiss to her lips, she pulled him to her and deepened the kiss to where it turned very passionate and before she knew it she was on her back and he was trailing kisses down her neck and slowly making his way down her body. Stopping just above the waistband of her thong and he looked up at her with a devilish smirk as move her thong down with his teeth and when he teasingly brushed against her lady bits a moan past her lips. Once Jax had gotten the thong past her hips with his teeth, he then pulled them off with his hand and throw them to the floor, making his way back up to position himself between her legs and trailed kisses all the way up her body until once again their lips had met in a very heated and passionate kiss, as he slowly slipped a finger in to her hot wet center "Your so wet, is this what I do to you? Do I make you wet when I do this?" Jax questioned as he slipped in another finger to join the one already inside of her and began to pump them in and out, the moans and whimpers that she was letting out where making him so hard, he didn't know if he would be able to control himself, the need to be inside of her, claiming her has his own, he gently pulled his fingers out of her center as he positioned his rock hard cock at her entrance and in one swift movement he was buried balls deep and just stayed still for a moment so she could get accustomed to his size, even after being together for three years she was still so tight. "God babe you're so tight," he said as she lifted her hips and pushed up against him to let him know she was done talking "Babe shut up and fuck me." Remy said and with that Jax just gave her one of his devilish smiles "As my old lady wishes." And slammed into her with all he had she let out a moan that told him he had hit her g-spot, they started to get into a rhythm "Oh god that feels so good, right there don't stop." Remy said as Jax slammed into her one more time, "I have no plans on stopping until I make you cum, so are you going to cum for me babe." Jax asked as he continued to pump into her when all of a sudden he was on his back and Remy was riding him like there was no tomorrow "God Rem that feels so good, oh god I am gonna cum." Jax said and Remy lend forward and caught his lips with hers as she sucked on his bottom lip she said, "Then cum for me Jax, I am so close." Hearing those word, Jax flipped them back over and began to slam into Remy "Jax oh god, I'm gonna cum" with those words she came undone with him following right behind her and he shot his load.**

**As they laid there trying to catch their breaths, Remy broke the slience "Jax did we get married last night?"**

"**What?" He asked as he looked over at her and she raised her hand to show him the ring and then he lifted his to see the band he was now sporting as well. He looked at his hand for a moment and then looked at the beautiful woman lying next to him, his wife, they were married, Gemma was going to kill them.**

"**Yea, I think we did, do you regret it?" Jax asked**

"**Yea" she replied Jax felt like his heart had just stopped, she regretted marring him.**

"**What the fuck, do you mean you regret marring me?" Jax yelled as he jumped out of bed.**

"**Yes I regret NOT remembering marring you!" she yelled back and then a smile crossed he face as her words finally sunk into Jax's hung over mind.**

"**Mrs. Teller what would you like to do today?" Jax asked with a devilish smirk**

"**Jax is it wrong of me not to want to tell anyone that we got married, everyone will know I'm your old lady once they see my crow, I want something that is just ours you know, me being your old lady is about the club, me being your wife is about us,: Remy said**

**Jax thought about what Remy said and she was right them being married doesn't change anything she is still his old lady and would be protected no matter what.**

"**Your right this is about us and not the club." He agreed with his wife, his wife he liked the sound of it.**

****TIME SKIP** 4 Months later**

**Remy had recently graduated with a Master's Degree in Criminal Science, she was supposed to be at a seminar in Lodi, but she wasn't feeling well the last few days so she had made an appointment to get a checkup, as she sat in the waiting room of her doctor's office, she was trying to figure out what could be wrong with her, she thought she could be pregnant, she toke four test and they all were negative and gotten her period two weeks ago. She was being brought out of her own head when she heard her name being called.**

"**Remy Logan" the nurse called, I got up from the seat I was sitting in and followed her down the hallway to an exam room, she told me to strip out and put this gown on and Dr. Knight would be in, in just a moment. As I removed my shirt I caught a glimpse of my ink and it brought a smile to my face, I love my husband so much, I pray there is nothing seriously wrong with me. Once I had changed into the paper gown, I took a sit on the exam table and waited. I didn't have to wait long when in walked Dr. Knight; she gave me a warm smile.**

"**Ok why are you here for today?" She asked me**

"**I have been feeling off for the last couple of weeks, I even thought I could be pregnant, I took four test they were negative and I did get my two weeks ago?" I told her**

"**Well I will draw some blood and run all the necessary tests as well as run a pregnancy test ok, we will cover all bases." Dr. Knight said as she prepared to draw blood from Remy, after Dr. Knight had drawn the necessary amount of blood she would need to run all the test she was requesting, she handed Remy a cup and asked her for a urine sample, Remy stepped into the small bathroom and peed in the cup and washed her hands before returning to the exam table and handing Dr. Knight her sample.**

"**The lab is pretty slow today so I am going to personally walk your blood and urine samples down for testing, running the test shouldn't take more than 15 to 20 minutes, and so I would say in the next half hour we will have an idea what is making you feel this way." Dr. Knight said**

****TIME SKIP****

**Remy was sitting in her car, her results came back, she was indeed pregnant, Dr. Knight wanted to do an ultrasound to determine how far along she was, Remy following Dr. Knight down the hall to the ultrasound room and hopped on the table and lifted her gown.**

"**The gel is going to be cold" Dr. Knight stated as she squeezed the gel on to Remy's stomach, then she pushed some buttons and an image started to appear, oh my god Remy thought, that's my baby. Dr. Knight moved the wand around. "Do you want to know the sex; the baby is in the best position?" Dr. Knight asked Remy with a smile.**

"**Yes please" Remy stated**

"**Well you are having a little girl. You are 16 weeks pregnant; I am going to give you some prenatal vitamins. You should start taking them right away." Dr. Knight said**

"**So I am really pregnant, this isn't a dream right?" Remy asked**

**Remy was in shock how could she be 16 weeks pregnant, she took four test and she had her period two weeks ago.**

**Dr. Knight saw the worried look on her patients face, "It is sometimes normal for women to have at least one period during pregnancy, your baby looks healthy, I printed you out a couple of imagines you can show the baby's father when you get home." Dr. Knight said**

****TIME SKIP****

**Remy just pulled up to her house, she could see Jax's bike parked in its spot, but what else she saw made her blood boil, Jax knows how she felt about Tara Knowles, that bitch has been trying to get with Jax for years, even though he has been with me for the past eight years. I turned my car off and made my way into our house, as soon as I opened the door I knew something wasn't right, I walked down the hall to our bedroom seeing as that was the only room with lights on. I didn't have to open the door to see what was going on, the door was cracked enough that I could see their reflections in the mirror. I couldn't believe what I was watching my husband was fucking that bitch Tara in our bed. I don't know what came over me I pulled my phone out and took a few pictures. I slowly made my way back down the hallway and left the house jumping into her car and drove away.**

****End Flashback****


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of SOA or Criminal Minds, I lay claim only to my Oc's and my idea's.

Chapter 3

Remy pulled into the parking garage for the BAU and was just about to call Piney when there was a knock on her window it was JJ, she jumped a little because she startled her. She opens her door and got out of my car.

"Hey Remy, enjoy your morning with the twins." JJ asked with a smile.

"Yes it's always a good morning when I can spend time with the girls." Remy stated

**TIME SKIP**

During the debriefing meeting with the director JJ was called away, I guess we got another case, I'm hoping it's a case the team can handle without me, and Piney wouldn't call for shits and giggles.

JJ came walking out of her office and into Hotch's then, Hotch came out and said we have a case and we all filed into the conference room. JJ place folder's in front of each one of us as Penelope Garcia walked into room and JJ took a seat.

"Three weeks ago a woman named Wendy Case OD, four days ago after that a woman named Donna Winston was gunned down while driving her husband's truck and three days ago Tara Teller was attacked and her son as well as the two Winston children Mrs. Teller was watching were taken." Garcia gave a rundown of the three crimes that had happened, to everyone at the table they would seem like three unrelated crimes when in actuality they were very mush related Remy thought to herself this is why Piney called her. Donna was dead, this is why I needed to go home, my niece and nephew are missing and it all happened on Tara's watch, oh hell no.

Derek was the first to speak up, "And these crimes are related how and what makes them a BAU case?" he asked

Before Garcia could even speak Remy speaks up, "They are related each victim had a connection to SAMCRO, Donna Winston is was the wife of Opie Winston, daughter in-law to one of the first nine Piney Winston, Wendy Case was a crow eater at the SAMNAV charter don't know when she moved to Charming, and Tara Knowles was a club hang around and is not the mother of the baby that was taken, the baby is the child of Wendy Case and Jackson Teller, don't know where you got that her last name was Teller, there are only two women walking around with the Teller last name, one being Gemma Teller-Morrow and the other not being Tara Knowles." Remy stated

Everyone in the room were looking at her, Hotch was to the one to ask the question on every one's mind "How do you know so much about these people?"

Remy took a deep breath and began to tell her team her story, "I grow up in Charming, CA. MY Dad was a Navy Seal and along with two of his buddy's established the club in 1967 when they returned from a war they couldn't forget and to a country that didn't want them back. They fought for their country, only to have it turn its back on them. My dad, Piney Winston and John Teller along with six others formed the Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club Redwood Originals – SAMCRO, there are now charters all over the country, there is even one in Belfast, Ireland called SAMBEL," Remy informed her team

"My parents were killed when I was 12, it was during the Mayan/Sons war of 1992, a year later John Teller was killed in a motorcycle accident and Clay Morrow became the President of SAMCRO which is also the Mother Charter. I was the only girl to be born to a member if the first nine and Opie Winston and Jackson Teller were the only son's; the three of us are considered MC royalty. After my parent's death Piney Winston and his wife Mary took me in and raised me, Opie is the big brother I never had. When he was 15 Opie fell for Donna and me and Jackson ended up together as well" Remy let the information sink in before she continued with her story.

"After I graduated from High School, I and Jackson took a trip to Las Vegas to visit SAMNAV, we got drunk and ended up getting married, no one knew except Piney somehow he had figured it out. He never said anything to anyone, he knew how Gemma could be and didn't want her trying to ruin our marriage. I was planning on going to college that would have been seen as a threat to Gemma, the possibility that I could take her baby boy away from Charming." Remy said

"If you're married to this Jackson guy, why didn't he leave with you when you left 5 years ago?" Spencer asked

Before I could answer Penelope asked "How could he not want to be a part of the twin's life? He is their father right?"

"To answer Spencer's question, I honestly never wanted to leave Charming, SAMCRO was all the family I had. I learned at an early age DNA make you related, love and loyalty makes you family. Yes Jackson is the twin's dad and he doesn't know about them, you she cheating, cheating was a deal breaker. I am going to give you the reader digest version. The day I found out I was pregnant was the same day I caught Jackson cheating on me. I wasn't due home until the next day, I had been feeling sick so I cancelled my trip and made an appointment with my doctor, not wanting to worry him I didn't tell him, he was leaving in the morning for a run up to Indian Hills on club business. When I returned home to, tell him the news. I found him in bed with Tara. I left before either of them knew I was there, not before I took a few pictures of them together. I waited for him to leave, when I was sure h was gone and wouldn't return, I went home and packed my stuff. While I was waiting for him to leave I received a text with an attachment that contained pictures of Jackson and Tara. I don't know who sent the text they used a burner phone. Once I had everything packed and in my car, I printed out the pictures I had taken, laid them out on our bed, I walked out of our bedroom and took out the pictures I had printed from the text and laid them out on the kitchen table along with my wedding rings, my keys and a note "I'm done" Remy said

Once Remy finished talking her team looks at each other waiting to see who would speak. "Remy you understand you can't be involved with this case, you're too close to it." Rossi said speaking for the first time this case was being presented

"I know, but there are something's I can help you with, none of them will speak with you, they will believe you had hidden motive. The hardest one you're going to face is will be Gemma and believe me she can be a bitch." Remy stated

"Seeing as I can't work this case with you guys, I'm going to go pack for myself and the girls, I do believe it is time for me to go home and settle some ghost that has been haunting me of late." Remy stated waiting for Hotch tell her she couldn't go to Charming seeing as that was where the team was heading.

You could have imagined her surprised when he told her to have a safe trip.

"Wheels up in 30."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any of SOA or Criminal Minds, I lay claim only to my Oc's and my idea's.

Criminal Minds – Aaron Hotcthner/Hotch, David Rossi, Derek Morgan, Spencer Reid, Jennifer Jareau/JJ and Penelope Garcia/Baby Girl

Sons of Anarchy – Jackson 'Jax' Teller, Gemma Teller-Morrow, Clay Morrow, Piney Winston, Harry 'Opie' Winston, Filip 'Chibs' Telerford, Alexander 'Tig' Trager and Juan Carlos 'Juice' Ortiz

Oc's – Remy Riot Logan-Teller, Ryan McKenna Teller/Monster, Riley McKenzie Teller/Trouble, Ryder Lopez

Chapter 4

Remy left the BAU pulled out her cell phone called Ryder and told her that they were all heading to Charming for a while; please get the girls packed and ready to go. She then placed the one call she never thought she would ever place.

"Hey old man, I got your message and I'm coming home, I'll be there in a few hours." Remy spoke once she heard Piney's voice on the other end

"Well Hello to you too Baby doll." Piney replied

"The only reason I am coming home is because you said Opie needs me, nothing I do or will do is for him." Remy told the old man

"Where will you be staying once you get here?" Piney asked

"I have a place to stay don't worry about me." Remy informed Piney

Remy still owned her parent's house; it was currently being rented to a nice family. A few years ago she purchased a piece of property on the out skirts of Charming almost at the Lodi broader.

"You know once Jax finds out you are back and the club goes on lock down he will drag you kicking and screaming to the club house." Piney stated with a hint of humor in his voice

"That is where you are wrong, Jax gave up the right to tell me what to do 5 years ago when he did what he did, and besides I can take care of myself, been doing a fine job of it for the last 5 years." Remy said with an attitude

"Oh this is going to be fun to watch." Piney chuckled.

"Be quite old man, I'll call you once I am in Charming and have settled at the Fort, I don't have to ask you not to tell anyone I am coming home do I? I want to hold off on the shit show that is Gemma as long as I can." She advised him before ending the call as she pulled up to here house

Remy entered through the garage and was greeted by two very excited little girls; Ryder told them that they were going to a place called Charming which was in California. They asked so many questions at the same time that Remy couldn't keep up with all of them so she made a deal with them, they could each ask her 10 questions and she would answer them to the best of her abilities, once they got on the plane. The girls face lite-up at the thought they were going on a plane. Wait till they see it is a private het, it is good to have family in low places, and Remy chuckled at her own little joke. After making sure Ryder had gotten everything the girls would need for the time away from their home, she double and tripled check the weapons she was taking as well, it really was a good thing they were going by private jet, there was no way she could explain the amount of guns she was taking with her even if she was an FBI agent.

Remy got lost in a memory, she was remembering the day she went into labor and had called Jax.

****Flashback****

**Remy woke up in so much pain, this couldn't be good for the baby, she was 6 months pregnant, and she was so scared. She called her new doctor and her doctor had told her to 911 and get to the hospital. She called 911 and waited for the ambulance to arrive, while she waited she decided to call Jax, he a right to know that their daughter might be born that night. The phone rang and was picked up on the third ring, "Hello" a female voice answered, I knew that voice what the fuck, was she doing in my house. "Where's Jax I need to speak with him?" I questioned her, "He is in the shower, he needed to cool off after the marathon of sex we just had." Tara said, I guess she was trying to dig the knife in deeper, I heard the sirens getting closer and knew the ambulance would be there in a few moments, "When he gets out tell him if he has any interested or even cares, his daughter will mostly be born tonight, give him this number to call me back on." I say before hanging up. The next thing I know everything goes black**

****TIME SKIP****

**During the emergency C-section the doctor as well as Remy got a surprise, Ryan McKenna Teller was born weighting in at 3 lbs 10 oz and 20 inches long at 9:45 pm, not more than 5 minutes later Riley McKenzie Tell was born weighting in at 3 lbs 6 oz and 19 inches long at 9:50 pm, they were so small Remy couldn't bear to look at them, what kind of mother was she going to be if she couldn't even protect them from being born 12 weeks premature. The twins were whisked away to the NICU for tests, while I was being closed up and cleaned up. About 30 minutes later I was finally settled into a private room thanks to my mother's family and waited to for word on my girls; I didn't even hear them cry, were they already gone is that why they hadn't come back to tell me what was going on. My mile was going a mile a minute with worry and I was starting to freak out, when I heard my phone beep letting me know I had received a text, I picked up my phone which had been placed on the bed side table. I opened my phone so I could see who had text me and what I read broke my heart into a million pieces, "You side we're done, so we're done, don't call me and done ever come back to Charming again" it had come from Jax's cell, he didn't care that I was in labor with his daughter, correction daughters.**

****End Flashback****


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any of SOA or Criminal Minds, I lay claim only to my Oc's and my idea's.

Criminal Minds – Aaron Hotcthner/Hotch, David Rossi, Derek Morgan, Spencer Reid, Jennifer Jareau/JJ and Penelope Garcia/Baby Girl

Sons of Anarchy – Jackson 'Jax' Teller, Gemma Teller-Morrow, Clay Morrow, Piney Winston, Harry 'Opie' Winston, Filip 'Chibs' Telerford, Alexander 'Tig' Trager and Juan Carlos 'Juice' Ortiz

Oc's – Remy Riot Logan-Teller, Ryan McKenna Teller/Monster, Riley McKenzie Teller/Trouble, Ryder

Chapter 5

The team had settled into their seats on the jet as they prepared to make their way to Charming, CA, they sat in silence going over everything they had up to this point. The 3 crimes don't make since, an overdose, gang land style shooting, and them basically a home invasion. They only thing these three crimes have in common are SAMCRO, they were an Outlaw motorcycle club, but they were a family as well and they looked out for one another and would protect each other at all cost, some have even done time for the club.

"Anyone have any idea where to begin?" Hotch asked his team

"At first glance the case of Mrs. Winston appears to be retaliation against the club, the Wendy Case, case doesn't appear to be anything other than an overdose, you throw in the attack on Tara Knowles and the abduction of the 3 children, then again based on what Remy said to me when I asked her about the club, she said SAMCRO maybe outlaw but the live by a code, you don't hurt innocents, if you hurt someone they consider family or a friend there will be hell to pay, and pay you will." Reid said

"So to the MC women and children are the innocents?" JJ asked

"Yes to the club women and children are off limits, no one lays a hand on them not even their own members, yes they have all done time, none of them have been for violence against women or children in any way shape or form." Morgan had added to the conversation

"Am I the only one who cannot believe Remy was actually raised in a MC, considered royalty, she seems so innocent herself?" Rossi had said

"Wasn't any of this in her file when she was hired by the BAU?" JJ asked

"I spoke with the director before we left and she assured me that Logan had been vested before she was hired and her involvement with the club was never considered an issue and therefore the brass felt there was no need to tell me." Hotch had replied to JJ's question

The team remain quite for a few moments before Morgan spoke, "going over what we do know, the crimes thought they effect the club as whole they actually only effect 2 of the founding families, Jackson Teller and Harry Winston, this feels personal."

"Think about it, Donna Winston was married to Harry Winston, Wendy Case was the baby Mamma of Jackson Teller and Tara Knowles is the, whatever she is to Teller, the baby is Tellers son and the other 2 children belong to Winston." Morgan says

"When we land I want Dave and Reid to go to the Teller house and see if they can speak with Tara Knowles, JJ, you and Morgan go to the Teller Morrow garage I want you to fine Teller and Winston and see what you can get out of them. I will go to the police station and speak with Sheriff Roosevelt." Hotch told his team

**Time Skip**

The team landed at the Stockton airport where 3 SUV's waited for them. Rossi and Reid took one and after putting Jackson Teller's address into the GPS headed to fine one Tara Knowles. JJ and Morgan got in the other one and entered the address of the garage into it and headed to see if they could locate Teller and Winston, Hotch took the remaining SUV and heard for the station to speak with Sheriff Roosevelt and the former Chief Wayne Unser who has been around as long as the MC had been in Charming.

Rossi and Reid pull up to the address of Jackson Teller it was a nice little house doesn't look to big or to small it was actually really cute. Tara Knowles had been attacked and only received minor injuries and was released from the hospital within a few hours of being admitted. If they were to believe Wendy Case was also killed because of her connect to Mr. Teller, then why was Ms. Knowles left alive. If the un-sub was trying to hurt Teller why not, kill his current girlfriend now that was a question Rossi wanted an answer to. Both agents existed, the SUV and made their way up the path that lead to the front door, before either of them could knock the door opened and a pretty brunette was standing in the doorway preparing to leave. From the picture in the files they had known that this was Tara Grace Knowles and she was obviously on her way out.

"Hello my name is SSA David Rossi and this is SSA Dr. Spencer Reid are you Tara Knowles?" Rossi questioned even though he already knew she was.

"It's Teller not Knowles and what is an SSA?" Tara questioned the men standing in front of her on Jax's door step.

"SSA stands for Supervisory Special Agent we are with the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit, we would like to ask you a few question regarding your attack which resulted in the death of a young man and the kidnapping of 3 children." Reid had replied to her question

When Tara heard they were with the FBI, a brief hint of guilt cross her face, which did not go un-noticed by the two agents

"I have already given my statement to both the Sheriff and that agent from ATF Stahl." Tara responded to the agents

"We are aware of your statement but we have some questions and techniques that the Sheriff and the AFT agent don't know, it won't take too long." Rossi stated he could see how visibly uncomfortable she became at the thought of being questioned by them, she was afraid of something but what.

"Can this wait I have an appointment and was just leaving for it?" Tara asked she wasn't sure if she should speak with these agents without talking to Jax first.

"Sure the question can wait, I just have one question when did you change your name to Teller? Did you and Mr. Teller recently get married?" Rossi asked and watched to gage her reaction to his questions. She was shooting him daggers with her eyes

"I don't see where that is really any pf your business or how it is relevant to the case?" Tara question back

"The only reason we ask is because, women who are involved with the men of the club on a more intimate level such as Old Lady, baby Mama have been killed like Mrs. Winston or in Ms. Case's case OD'd, yet you basically walked away with a few cuts and bruises." Rossi stated

"I don't like what you are implying, Mr. Rossi!" Tara said and gave him a glare which indicated she wished he would just disappear.

"I'm not implying anything. Ms. Knowles; just stating facts if you will." Rossi replied

Reid watched Tara the whole time she was speaking with Dave, not once did she asked where they were at with finding the children.

"It's Teller, now I really need to be getting to my appointment I am already late as it is." With that being said she walked away for the two agents leaving them standing on Jax's door step

"She is hiding something, I don't know what it is but she knows more than she is letting on." Reid said "Her body language was speaking volumes, did you notice how defensive she got when you questioned her about the name change, it looks could kill I think you would be dead Rossi." Reid continued to say as they made their way back to the SUV to join the rest of the team at the station.

"Yeah, I noticed and she never asked about the children either, you'd think she would seeing as she is calling herself Mrs. Jackson Teller and now with Wendy Case dead she would be his son's mother figure." Rossi said


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any of SOA or Criminal Minds, I lay claim only to my Oc's and my idea's.

Criminal Minds – Aaron Hotcthner/Hotch, David Rossi, Derek Morgan, Spencer Reid, Jennifer Jareau/JJ and Penelope Garcia/Baby Girl

Sons of Anarchy – Jackson 'Jax' Teller, Gemma Teller-Morrow, Clay Morrow, Piney Winston, Harry 'Opie' Winston, Filip 'Chibs' Telerford, Alexander 'Tig' Trager and Juan Carlos 'Juice' Ortiz

Oc's – Remy Riot Logan-Teller, Ryan McKenna Teller/Monster, Riley McKenzie Teller/Trouble, Ryder

Chapter 6

Morgan and JJ pull up to the Teller-Morrow Auto Shop, turning into the driveway and pulling onto the lot, Morgan parks the SUV next to a black caddie and gets out, waiting at the back of the SUV for JJ to join him, they started to work towards the door that was marked office, before they made it halfway across the lot they saw a man coming towards them.

"Can I help you?" The man asked with a Scottish accent and scars on either side of his face, from the information they had received in the file they knew this was Filip "Chibs" Telford.

"We are looking for Jackson Teller and Harry Winston." JJ replied to the Scottish man, placing her sunglasses on top of her head.

"And who is looking?"came a female voice, JJ turned to look where the voice had come from and noticed a women standing in the door way to the office, that Morgan and she was heading to.

"I'm sorry, I am SSA Jennifer Jareau and this is SSA Derek Morgan we are with the BAU, Sheriff Roosevelt has asked for our help in finding the missing children." JJ replied as she held her hand out for Gemma to shake, which she didn't instead she cross her arms over her chest and just glared at the 2 agents.

"We understand that law enforcement are not on your Christmas card list, I assure you all we are here to do is to bring home those 3 missing children and make sure they remain safe by locking up the person or persons responsible for taking then as well as killing Mr. Epps." Morgan explained to Gemma and the group of Sons that had come out to see what was going on.

"Gemma Teller, the boys aren't here right now, they should be back soon, so any new leads?" Gemma questioned them.

"From the information we have so far, we are in the process of building a profile of the un-sub." JJ stated as her phone began to ring, "It's Rossi, I'll be right back." she said to Morgan as she walked away to speak to Rossi without extra ears listening in.

"What is a profile and what the fuck is a un-sub?" The he knew to be Alexander Trager asked.

"A un-sub is the Unknown Suspect, and a profile is the make-up of the un-sub, what makes him tick, and what we use to identify him and hopefully catch him." Morgan replied as JJ walked back over to them.

"Um Morgan it seems both Teller and Winston are at the station." JJ told him when she rejoined the group.

"Thank you for your time." Morgan said as he turned to walk back to their SUV, as JJ was walking away she felt someone take a hold of her arm and she stopped, turning around she saw Gemma standing there. "Find my grandson; I don't think my son can handle the, loss of another loved one." Gemma told her. "I promise we will do everything we can to insure all 3 children are returned safe and unharmed, As a mother myself I can't even imagine what your family is going through, if you need to talk about anything please feel free to call me, here's my card." JJ said to Gemma as she handed her the card and then turned and joined Morgan in the SUV, and they pulled out and headed to the station.

The ride to the station was quick and quite, once Morgan pulled in and parked, they got out and headed into the station to speak with Mr. Teller and Mr. Winston and to get a read on the 2 men.

As the 2 BAU agents entered the station they could hear loud voices and just looked at each other, they heard Rossi say "Mr. Teller, Mr. Winston I understand you are worried about your children, that is why we are here and believe me we are good at what we do." "Look Rossi is it?" Jax questioned, Rossi just nodded, "Has your child or children been taken from you, have you come home to find a friend dead on your kitchen floor while your girlfriend is tied up in another room and your son is missing, as well as your niece and nephew, until you can say that you don't understand what we are going through." Jax replied

"Mr. Teller, Mr. Winston, me and my whole team know actually what you are going through, a member of our team, her children were taken by the un-sub we were looking for, so with all due respect we do understand." Rossi stated.

Morgan and JJ had stopped in their tracks when Rossi described when Remy's girls were kidnapped by the psycho they were looking for.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own any of SOA or Criminal Minds, I lay claim only to my Oc's and my idea's.

Criminal Minds – Aaron Hotcthner/Hotch, David Rossi, Derek Morgan, Spencer Reid, Jennifer Jareau/JJ and Penelope Garcia/Baby Girl

Sons of Anarchy – Jackson 'Jax' Teller, Gemma Teller-Morrow, Clay Morrow, Piney Winston, Harry 'Opie' Winston, Filip 'Chibs' Telerford, Alexander 'Tig' Trager and Juan Carlos 'Juice' Ortiz

Oc's – Remy Riot Logan-Teller, Ryan McKenna Teller/Monster, Riley McKenzie Teller/Trouble, Ryder Lopez

Chapter 7

Remy, Ryder and the girls had settled into the home she had brought almost 3 years ago on the outskirt of town, they had arrived 2 days ago and she was surprised that Piney called her yet, she told him she'd call when they had gotten in, well it was time to face some of the music, she told herself as she pulled out her cell phone to call the old man, dialing the number she placed the phone to her ear and waited.

"I was wondering when you would finally call, we got the FBI here now on top of the AFT, are you coming to the shop?" Piney asked once he had answered his phone.

"No you are coming here, there are a few things we must go over before I go showing my face at the shop, and we both know Gemma is going to all over my ass as soon as she sees me. So how soon can you get her old man?" I asked him

"I'll be there in 30 minutes." He replied once she had given him the address of where she was.

Looking into the living room, seeing the twins sitting watching cartoons, I let out the breath I didn't even know I was holding in, when Ryder looked over at me.

"Hey girl it will be ok, you did what was best for you at the time and if he can't understand that, then well fuck'em." Ryder said

"Please Piney is the least of my worries, now the Queen that is Gemma is another story, she is going to try to chew me up and spit me out like a meat grinder." I replied to Ryder, I went back to making a pot of coffee, when I heard a bike pull up and looked out the window to see that it was Piney. OK here we go time to face the pipe piper. I wiped my hands on the dish towel that hung from the oven door, when I heard Monster say "I'll get it" as she opened the door I got a good look at the man I consider a father figure to me and saw the hurt in his eyes when he looked at my little monster in front of him.

"Hello can I help you" Monster asked the giant of a man in front of her, "Yes darling is your Mommy home?" he asked the small child, he didn't have to ask he already knew who this child's father was she was the spitting image of Jax, right down to the blue eyes. "Yes she is, may I ask who you are, and Mommy says never let strangers into the house." The little girl replied to Piney, couldn't help the smile that graced his face at her words, "Well I am an old friend of your Mommy's." Piney once again replied to the little girl, who looked up at him before she turned her head around and yelled down the hallway, "Mommy it's for you, I'm gonna go back to watching cartoon's with trouble, you can come and join us if you want." She told Piney before she headed back down the hallway to the playroom. Remy had been watching the scene before her and waited to see what Piney would say to her once he saw her standing there. "So I'm not gonna asked who the Dad is, anyone can see it as plan as the nose on their faces." Piney stated to me as he pulled me into a warm tight hug, a hug I didn't realize I had missed until I was in his arms again, just like when I was a kid. "Yea you got that right they are the spitting image of their father." I told him and I saw the look on his face when my words had sunk in, their father as in more than one. "Wait them?" he questioned, I just nodded my head and motioned for him to follow me, as I headed down the hallway to where the girls were with Ryder. As I walked into the room I cleared my throat so that they would know I was there and they all looked at me. "Hey Monster, Trouble I would like you to meet someone" Remy told her children and they both turned to look at their mother before getting to their feet and walking over to where their mother stood with the stranger.

"Girls this is Piney Winston," Remy introduced the man in front of them, the girls looked at each other and you could tell they were looking at this man trying to figure out who he was, Monster was the first to say anything, "Hi I'm Ryan but everyone calls me Monster, and this my little sister Riley but we call her trouble, because she always causes trouble." Monster stated with a giggle, "No I don't!" Trouble replied and shoved her older sister slightly with a pout, this caused all the adult's to laugh at the 2 small children, "Ok that's enough you can go back to watching TV while I talk to Piney in the kitchen' Remy told the 2 girls before she turned and walked out of the room and walked back to the kitchen with Piney following close behind her.

"So that's why you left, and I am taking it that Jax doesn't know about them?" Piney asked me.

I motioned for Piney to take a sit as I reach in the cabinet for a mug "Coffee?" I asked, he nodded his head as I grab a mug and poured him a cup and handed it to him. "To answer your questions, no I didn't leave because I was pregnant." I could see the look of confusion on his face, "No that is not why I left and at first, I wasn't going to tell him about the baby, I was so hurt and pissed off at him for what he did to me, 2 months after I left, I went into premature labor and feared I would lose my little girl so I swallowed my pride and called the house, do you know who answered my phone?" I asked not really expecting him to know the answer, "That bitch Tara Knowles, when I asked to speak with Jax, you know what she said to me, and I quote "his in the shower, he needed to call off after the marathon of sex we just had" end quote, I wasn't about to let her know she had gotten to me, so I told her to tell Jax if he had any interested or cared at all that his daughter was being born that night he should give me a call and I gave her my number and hung up, I couldn't believe he was still with her, did he even look for me after I left?" Piney just, looked at me I didn't know what; was going through his mind, nor could I read his facial expression and believe me that was a part of my job being able to read people.

"You keep saying my baby or his daughter," before Piney could finished his sentence, I cut him off. "It wasn't until I actually gave birth I become aware that I was carrying twins. About an hour after the twins were born, I received a text "You, said were done, so we're done don't call me and don't ever step foot in charming again." When I read that message my heart broke and I knew from that point on I was on my own, it was just me and my girls, a few months after they were born I sent Jax divorce papers." I told Piney. I could see how angry he was and could tell I was out to get my ass handed to me, by the man that I looked up to as a father after my dad had been killed.

"You were never on your own, you know you are SAMCRO, you are family, hell you are a legacy, and we all would have been there for you and the little ones. Why didn't you just call Gemma?" Piney asked.

"Really call Gemma, I did the unthinkable, I left the great Jackson Teller, her baby boy, believe me a mother doesn't forget nor does she forgive when you hurt her child even if he is a grown ass man and he hurt you first. We both know in Gemma's eyes Jax can do no wrong, she would have told me to get over it, when I caught him balls deep in Tara that day." I said to him

"You what, he cheated on you?" Piney questioned, I just looked at him and wondered what Jax had told them to as why I left.

"What did he say was the reason for my leaving?" I asked him as I stood leaning against the sink, before he could answer I heard the pitter patter of little feet heading our way, then, the twins appeared in the door way to the kitchen, they looked at me then looked at Piney, then looked at each other before saying at the same time "Do you own our Daddy?" I was floored to say the least; this was the first time they ever asked about their father. Piney looked at me and I nodded that it was ok for him to answer them "Yes I do munchkins."

A/N Due to the length of this chapter I have made the decision to split it into 2 chapters.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I do not own any of the characters from SOA, they all belong to the genius that is Kurt Sutter and FX, or the characters from Crime Minds. I only lay claim to my OC's and my idea for this story line. **

Recap: "Do you know our Daddy?" I was floored to say the least; this was the first time they ever asked about their father. Piney looked at me and I nodded that it was ok for him to answer them "Yes I do munchkins."

Chapter 8

"What's he like? Does he have the same color eyes as us? Can we see him? Why doesn't he want us?" The girls were throwing questions, after questions at Piney and I knew he had no idea what to tell them. I looked at my daughters and couldn't help feeling as if I failed them by keeping them from their father I figured I'd have more time and could tell them when they were older, how wrong was I.

Just then Ryder came in to the kitchen and could tell something big had happened, she was carrying a rather large envelope, which was address to me and the return address was the BAU, I could tell from the hand writing it was from Garcia and couldn't figure out what she would be sending me. I took the envelope as she handed it to me and placed it on the counter next to me, still trying to figure how to answer my daughter's questions. I could see they were still looking at Piney waiting for him to answer their questions. To my surprise, he handled it very well choosing to answer 3 out of their 4 questions, leaving the hardest one for me to explain.

"Well he is a real pain in the as." He began to say before I cut him off with a look that said really, "Umm, he is a real pain in my back, I have known both your parents since they were born, I am even your mom's godfather," he replied, I snapped my head to look at him this is the first time I have heard, he was my godfather is that why he looked after me as if I was his own after my parents died. "Yes you get the color of your eyes from you Dad, but I think they are a mixture of both your parents that's why they are such a beautiful color of blue, as for meeting him I think that is something you need to ask your Mom." He told them, thanks a lot old man just throw me under the bus. They both looked at me and my heart broke.

"I'll see what I can do about that ok girl's." I asked as both of them looked at me for a moment before nodding, thank god I just escaped the interrogation by 2 4 ½ year olds

"Now what can I do for the 2 of you?" I asked them knowing they wanted something else from me, "can we go in the back yard and play?" Monster asked, they knew they weren't allowed in the back yard without an adult because of the pool that was back there. I looked at Ryder and she nodded her head," Yeah Aunt Ry will go with you, I still have a few thinks to talk over with Piney, and then I'll make us some lunch ok guys?" I asked; the smiles I saw on their little face made my heart swell with pride and love for them both.

"Yeah, we want pizza bagels for lunch, not a lot of sauce and extra cheese please." Trouble had said as she walked towards the sliding door that lead to the back yard. I heard Piney chuckle at the request for lunch, they liked their pizza bagels just like Jax.

I started to prepare the pizza bagels for the girls. As Piney was telling me how shortly after I left Opie spent 2 ½ years in Chino, because Kyle Hulbert got scared while they were on a job for the club and left Opie behind, he also made sure to tell me that Jax hasn't been with Tara the whole time either, not that she didn't try to worm her way into his life and home after I was gone. I had known about Opie because once I had started work at the BAU, I might have hacked into the Charming data base.

"When did he hook up with Wendy?" I asked, Piney looked at me and I knew I had fucked up, he hadn't even mentioned Wendy yet so how could I have knew about her.

"How do you know about her, darling?" He asked me, I put the pizza bagels in the oven and set the time for 3 ½ minutes.

"Let me get the girls lunch together, and then I'll tell you want I have been up to for the last 5 years a'ight." He just nodded his head and watched me as I moved around my kitchen getting a tray together to bring out to the girls and my best friend. I grabbed a couple of drinks from the fridge and took them out to the yard and placed it on the patio table and called for the girls to come and eat lunch, Ryder looked at me and I told her we would talk later after Piney left and the girls were taking their afternoon nap, and walked back into the kitchen, I went to the fridge and grabbed a beer, I already knew he was going to need a drink after hearing my story.

"Piney I ask that you let me get this out before you start asking questions ok?" I asked not really waiting for an answer I continued on "After I left, I knew Jax would look for me, so I went to the one place I knew he would never find me, I went to New York and meet Mom's family for the first time," I could see the look in his eyes when I had mentioned my Mother's family, not to many people knew that my Mom had come from old money and had disowned her when she took up with my Dad all those years ago, you can image their surprise when I showed up on their door step 5 years ago. "I had stayed with them until about 6 months after the girls were born. I moved to Alexandria, VA where I met Ryder, she is my best friend and godmother to the twins and she would die for anyone of us as I would die for her as well. She told me about this seminar this true crime author was given because she knew I had studied criminology and graduated with a Master degree in it. I went to the seminar and there is where I meet David Rossi, we talked after the seminar and he was very impressed with my and what I knew, he gave me his card and told me if I was ever in Quantico, Va, I should give him a call, about 3 months later I had applied for a job with the BAU and got it so I moved me and the girls to Quantico, because that is where the BAU was located, and you couldn't believe me surprise when I was introduced to the team I would be working with and Mr. Rossi was a member of the team, it felt good to know someone already on the team they seemed like a family and I wasn't sure how I was going to be received.." I told him when I heard his phone going off in his pocket; I nodded for him to answer it when he looked at me. I listened as he spoke to whoever was on the other end. "Yea, fine I'll be there in an hour; I am in the middle of catching up with an old friend at the moment." And then he hung up not giving the person on the other end even a good-bye before doing so.

"I hate to rush you darling but Clay called church for an hour and ½ from now, but what does all this have to do with how you knowing about Wendy, let alone that she was with Jax, and what in the hell is the BAU?" Piney asked me, I know he has been dying to ask that question, I just chuckled.

"The BAU stands for the Behavioral Analysis Unit; it is a department within the FBI." I stated and wait for the shit storm to come.

"You're a fed!" he yelled making my jump a little in my sit.

"Yea, I'm a fed and right after I got your call, we got a case and do you know what case my unit received." I asked as he looked at me unsure if he really wanted to know the answer to that question.

"It appears there is a new sheriff in town and he asked for our help, seeing as so many of SAMCRO's women are getting killed, or hurt and 3 of their children had been kidnapped, imagine the shock when I saw pictures of Donna, a women whom I later found out was Wendy Case and the one and only Tara Teller, answer me this where the fuck, does she get off using his last name, I know damn well he hasn't signed the papers and I have not been declared legally dead, so as far as I know there are only 4 women I know of that can lay claim to the Teller last name and she is not one of them, please explain that to me!"

"Honestly, I didn't even know she was using the Teller name until you just mentioned it." Piney said, I could tell by looking in his eyes that he was surprise to hear that bit of news.

"We will get back to the fact that you're a fed later, your team is working the case so what do you have so far, I want my grandkids back." Piney said pointing at me.

"I don't know what the team has so far, I had to tell my team about my connection to the club and I was pulled from the case and was put on family leave until the case is solved." I told him before he got up because it was time for him to go, he had church. I walked him to the door and we hugged as he said, "It's good to have you home and I'm gonna box that boys ears for hurting you." I giggled at his words. And just hugged him a little tighter and pulled away as I watched him walk down the path to where his bike was parked.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own any of SOA or Criminal Minds, I lay claim only to my Oc's and my idea's.

Criminal Minds – Aaron Hotcthner/Hotch, David Rossi, Derek Morgan, Spencer Reid, Jennifer Jareau/JJ and Penelope Garcia/Baby Girl

Sons of Anarchy – Jackson 'Jax' Teller, Gemma Teller-Morrow, Clay Morrow, Piney Winston, Harry 'Opie' Winston, Filip 'Chibs' Telerford, Alexander 'Tig' Trager and Juan Carlos 'Juice' Ortiz

Oc's – Remy Riot Logan-Teller, Ryan McKenna Teller/Monster, Riley McKenzie Teller/Trouble, Ryder Lopez

Chapter 9

After Piney had left, I went to the backyard to gather the twins it was time for their nap, and to be honest I didn't want to deal with 2 cranky 4 year olds if they didn't take a nap. Ryder helped me get the girls settled down and help clean up the dishes from lunch, I knew she wanted to know what happened with me and Piney, what did we talk about, when was I going to talk with Jax.

After I had put away the last dish, I turned to my best friend and just started to cry, the tears that I have held in for almost 5 years finally fell and it was as if a dam had broken Ryder just wrapped her arms around my shaking shoulders and just held me to her as I cried, and cried I did, for the pain I felt seeing Jax with another women, the pain I felt when he rejected my when I was in labor, the pain of knowing he was with Tara that bitch, she was living in my life, the life she took from me. When I was finally able to get my emotions in check I pulled away from her hug and wiped at the tears that were falling down my face.

"I told Piney everything that has happened in my life since I left Charming for parts unknown." I told my best friend as she looked at me.

"You told him everything?" Ryder asked I know what she was referring to and I shook my head, no not everything but in my defense he had to go.

"No he had to go; he was called to church before I could tell him about the twin's abduction." I told her.

"Church, really bikers go to church and on a Thursday no less who would have known." She said, I had to chuckle at that.

"Not church as in Sunday mass church, it is what they call it when they have club meeting." I told her with a smile on my face just thinking about the past and all the time I had spent at the club house over the 8 years me and Jax had been together.

"Hey what was in the envelope I gave you?" she asked, I had forgotten all about it once I had set it down on the counter.

"I don't know, I didn't open it Piney was still here." I told her

"Well why don't you open it now, I'm gonna go take a shower." She said as she walked out of the kitchen and made her way to her cottage in the back of the property my house sat on.

I watched her walk away and smile, I would have never made it this far if it wasn't for my best friend, I picked up the envelope and ripped it open and a hand written note from Garcia was the first thing saw.

"Hey girly, hope all is well with you and the twins this arrived the day the team left or I would have sent it with them for you. Love ya miss my 2 little terrors tell them Auntie P sends her love.

PG

I smiled at the nickname Garcia had given the twins after babysitting them when they were 3 years old while I was away on a case, I still haven't gotten the story behind the nickname, but knowing my children it was well earned, they are more like their father than I care to admit. I looked at the other envelope and something told me it wasn't gonna hold anything good I could just feel it in by bones, it was the same feeling I had gotten when I got Piney's call over a week ago, I tore open the envelope and a hand full of pictures fell out and hit the table where I had been sitting and a letter.

I read the letter and couldn't believe what I was reading, it was from him, how the hell did he get this letter out of the prison he was locked up in, they read all letters leaving and entering the prison, I picked up 1 of the picture that had fallen out and I let out a scream when I say what it was of, there were pictures of my girls while they were at the park back in Va on a play date and there was 2 pictures of my niece and nephew and one of a baby, I'm guessing the baby is Jax's son Able. I couldn't take my eyes off the picture I was looking at that moment, trying to understand what this all meant. Once I had wrapped my head around what I had read and what I was looking at I knew, my coming home was planned he wanted me here, but why, how did he even know about my connection to the SONS, this was all my fault, 3 children were missing because of me and my team, oh god this can't be happening.

I don't know how long I just sat there staring at the pictures, it had to have been a while seeing as Ryder was now calling my name.

"Remy, Remy are you alright?" I could hear the words Ryder was saying but I couldn't find my voice to answer her, there was so much shit swimming around in my head, after what felt like hours and really was only about 10 minutes, I finally spoke.

"I have to speak with my team; they are looking at this all wrong, this isn't about SAMCRO it is about us. Can you watch the girls I have to go?" I said as I picked up the rest of the pictures and the letter, I looked around the kitchen for my keys and remembered they were by the door on the hook. I walked out of the room and grab my purse as I went and left the house, as I waked to my car I called Hotch.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Aaron, it's me where is the team? I asked

"We are at the station why?" He asked me

"I'm on my way." I replied and didn't wait for a comeback I just ended the car and drove to the station, it take me about 20 minutes to get there, I might have ran a light or 2 on my way to the station oh well. I pulled into the stations, found a spot and parked, making my way into the station, noting it really hadn't changed all that much in 5 years.

Once inside I look around and see my team talking to someone who I'm assuming is the new sheriff, and as I walked towards my team, I was stopped by an officer, "Can I help you?" he asked, not even looking at him I just said no and continued towards the room I saw the team in. I could tell he was following me, when I felt him grab my arm, I spun around and looked the office right in the face, I realized who it was, "I'd remove that hand, before I remove it from you Hale!" I stated rather loudly, I knew I had others in the station looking at us and I didn't really care, I had information my team needed, "Are you threatening an office of the law?" He asked me, I took a step closer to him looked him right in the eyes and said "If I was threatening you, you'd know it Captain America, now remove it or lose it your chose." His grip became a bite tighter with my last statement, "ok have it your way, don't say I didn't warn ya." With the increased pressure he was putting on my forearm, I know I'd have marks and the thought just pissed me off even more, and before anyone know what was happening I had flipped Hale through the air and he landed hard on the floor with a thump in what appeared to be a very painful arm bar.

"Whoa, whoa Logan." I heard Morgan say, but I wasn't letting go just because he is a deputy doesn't give him the right to man handle anyone, let alone me.

"Logan, come on let him go." Reid was kneeling next to me; I looked over at him and remembered why I was here in the first place. I let go of Hale's arm and shoved him to the side as I got up and wiped my hands on my jeans.

Hale had gotten to his feet once again and was shaking out his arm. He had never learned to quit and let something go. Once again he approached me and told me to turn around that I was under arrest for assaulting an officer, he went to grab me again but one look from Morgan and Reid had him backing off.

I looked at Hale, than I looked around the room and my eyes landed on Hotch and the new sheriff, Roosevelt I think his name is, then I looked back at Hale and took a step forward causing Morgan to take a step as well, he know I was pissed off and he couldn't blame me. He saw me look at my arm and saw the bruises that had already started to appear "Actually it's you Deputy Hale that is under arrest for assaulting a Federal Agent." JJ said coming up behind him grabbing his wrist and slapping a pair of handcuffs on him, he tried pulling his arms back in front of him, with a very confused look on his face as well as a lot of the other officers in the station, "What Federal Agent?" He questioned JJ looking around the room.

I took this moment to enlighten his dumb ass. "Me dip shit, you were never really that bright to begin with, were you Hale, took one to many shot's to the head on the football field back in high school, didn't do you any favors either I guess." With my words the look on his face became even more confused, I just walked away and made my way over to Hotch and the new sheriff, I handed the envelope to Hotch he looked inside and called the rest of the team to join us.

The sheriff told another deputy to put Hale in an holding until he cooled off and he'd speak with him in a little while.

Once the team joined us in the office and I began filling them in on what the letter contained, Rossi was on the phone with Garcia, once Roosevelt entered the room he cleared his throat to get all our attentions, "It appears we haven't met, I'm Sheriff Eli Roosevelt and you are?" He asked me, before I could even response Hotch had, "This is SSA Remy Logan, she has been contacted by the un-sub directly." It looked as if Roosevelt was letting the new information sink in before he asked his next question, "How do you know Hale?" He asked me so I gave him the cliff notes to our history, leaving out any details regarding SAMCRO from what Piney had told me the new sheriff has a real hard on for the club more so than the ATF bitch if that was possible.

Once Rossi got off the phone with Garcia taking one look at him I knew it wasn't good. "Guys, Jack's escape" before Rossi could even finish his sentence I was all over him "What do you mean he escaped, wasn't he in a high max facility? Why weren't we told of his escape, obviously it wasn't something that just happened going by the dates on these pictures?" I was firing off questions not really waiting for any answers.

"Who is Jack and what does his escaping have to do with my cases?" Roosevelt asked

Morgan was the one to speak and answer his question, "A little under 2 years ago we were working a case and the un-sub was given the name the "Jack of all Trades" by the media at some point he started make everything he was doing personal for a member of our team, it didn't take us long to figure out what he was doing, but we were still too late to stop him before he had kidnapped the 2 small children of our team member, we were able to locate and capture Jack as well as bring the children home safe and sound. Jack was supposed to be locked up in a high maximum security facility in upstate New York."

Roosevelt looked at my team and then looked at me, "He contacted you, so I can assume you're the team member Agent Morgan is speaking of yes?" He asked already knowing the answer. Just than a commotion could be heard happening out in the main station, Roosevelt lifted his hand to single to give him a few to see what was happening beyond the door, as soon as he had opened you could hear the one and only Gemma Teller demanding she speak with the BAU team working on finding her grandson.

Could this day get any worst, I just had to ask didn't I, appearing out of nowhere Jax and Opie are added to the mix, fuck my life; I'm not ready to deal with the shit storm that is Jax Teller. I could tell Jax was looking for someone and when our eye met, I could see the shock, the fear, I saw all these emotions play across his face before he settled for anger.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own any of SOA or Criminal Minds, I lay claim only to my Oc's and my idea's.

Criminal Minds – Aaron Hotcthner/Hotch, David Rossi, Derek Morgan, Spencer Reid, Jennifer Jareau/JJ and Penelope Garcia/Baby Girl

Sons of Anarchy – Jackson 'Jax' Teller, Gemma Teller-Morrow, Clay Morrow, Piney Winston, Harry 'Opie' Winston, Filip 'Chibs' Telerford, Alexander 'Tig' Trager and Juan Carlos 'Juice' Ortiz

Oc's – Remy Riot Logan-Teller, Ryan McKenna Teller/Monster, Riley McKenzie Teller/Trouble, Ryder

Recap: Could this day get any worst, I just had to ask didn't I, appearing out of nowhere Jax and Opie are added to the mix, fuck my life; I'm not ready to deal with the shit storm that is Jax Teller. I could tell Jax was looking for someone and when our eye met, I could see the shock, the fear, I saw all these emotions play across his face before he settled for anger.

Chapter 11

The tension in the room was so thick it could have been cut with a chainsaw, I was waiting for the wrath of Jax Teller to be unleashed, I couldn't take my eyes off of him, I hadn't seen him in the flesh in almost 5 years and I must say he still looked hot as fuck, his hair was longer, the scruff he had growing on his face looked good on him, but you could tell he had the weight of the world on his shoulders, all I wanted to do was wrap my arms around him and comfort him, there was a time when we were all each other need to make all the bad shit go away, we were the safe haven in each other's lives, not even the club could do that for Jax, he once told me "everything could go to hell as long as I have you, all is right with my world"

The silence was become deafening, Hotch chose this moment to speak and advise that there was a new lead that the team was looking into and should have more to go on by morning and as soon as there was anything new to tell, he would contact Jax as well as Opie, but until then, there was really nothing for them to do but go home and be with their families. Jax just nodded his head and wouldn't take his eyes off of me. Opie and Gemma followed Jax's line of sight and for the first time they noticed me, I was hoping to avoid a confrontation with the Queen herself, but I knew that was wishful thinking.

"Opie, I'm sorry to hear about Donna, if I had known I would have come home maybe, just maybe the kids would still be here." I said when Opie's eye locked on to me. He didn't say a word he just looked at me and nodded his head before turning around and walking out of the station. I could see all the hurt and sadness in his eyes and my heart broke for the man I considered my brother, I wanted to run after him but I knew he need time, when he was ready he would come find me I was sure of it. I turned to walk back into the room we had been in before hurricane Gemma Teller came storming into the station. As I was about to enter the office once again I was grabbed from behind I knew exactly who it was, so I stopped in my tracks and turned around and was face to face with my husband, I met his beautiful blue eyes that could have me in a puddle on the floor in a matter of minutes, if I let the walls I have built up around my heart come down, neither one of us could say a word, that voice, the voice I wished I would never hear again came across the room, "Jax you heard the agent, let's go home he will call you if this new information leads to anything isn't that correct Agent Rossi?" I heard Tara ask I'm assuming she hasn't seen me because she hasn't approached the group. I took one look at Jax and slipped my arm from his grip before saying, "You should go Jax wouldn't want to keep Mrs. Teller waiting now would you." I could see him finch just a bit when my words reached his ears. Before he walked away he told me "We need to talk." And then he turned and walked away without another word. I let out the breath I didn't even know I was holding in, that could have gone so much worst.

"Don't think I don't recognize you Remy, I helped raise you. We will be seeing each other real soon." I heard Gemma said before I close the door to the office. I needed a moment to myself, I had to get over the shock of seeing Jax again, the memories that seeing him had brought up, the memories of the way his hands felt when he would touch my body as we made love, the way he would just out of nowhere grab my hand and kiss the back of it. Jax use to love to say he was all about the fairytale. God he looked good. I had to push these memories and feeling aside we had to fine Jack, I had to get those kids back, there was no way I was going to let Opie and Jax lose their kids because of me, we were able to bring the twins home, we will bring Ellie, Kenny and Able home, and I am going to bury Jack, I have a spot picked out for him in the pine barons. (Slight GH reference LOL)

"If you don't mind me asking what exactly is the relationship between Agent Logan and SAMCRO?" Roosevelt asks the BAU team members. Gemma's head just about snapped off her neck at the words the sheriff had just spoken.

"Agent Logan, she is one of you?" Gemma questioned Agent JJ

"Yes Remy is member if our team and has been for 3 years almost 4" Reid had replied for JJ

"To answer your question Eli, she is the princess of SAMCRO." Gemma stated before she turned around and left the station, she had to get back and tell the club about this.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own any of SOA or Criminal Minds, I lay claim only to my Oc's and my idea's.

Criminal Minds – Aaron Hotcthner/Hotch, David Rossi, Derek Morgan, Spencer Reid, Jennifer Jareau/JJ and Penelope Garcia/Baby Girl

Sons of Anarchy – Jackson 'Jax' Teller, Gemma Teller-Morrow, Clay Morrow, Piney Winston, Harry 'Opie' Winston, Filip 'Chibs' Telerford, Alexander 'Tig' Trager and Juan Carlos 'Juice' Ortiz

Oc's – Remy Riot Logan-Teller, Ryan McKenna Teller/Monster, Riley McKenzie Teller/Trouble, Ryder Ortiz

Chapter 12

Jax left the station with Tara right on his heels, he knew she was calling his name but right now he wasn't in the mood to listen to her consist whining, there relationship has been on the rocks for a while, even before Able was taken, for the life of him he couldn't figure out why he even started up with her, once his relationship with Wendy had gone south. He knew there was only one woman for him and he had fucked that up royally years ago and it was all her fault, he still couldn't figure out how he had ended up in bed with Tara all those years ago, not once but twice and he had no memory of either time, but Remy had pictures of them together.

**** Flashback ****

**Jax and a few members of the club were on a run to The Devils Tribe Indian Hill's for a patch over party, he much rather have been back in Charming in the arms of his beautiful old lady, but instead he was here about to force a patch on his Uncle Jury something he really wasn't looking forward to, but Clay felt it was time and it was the only way to get the Mayan's to back off. Image his surprise when he entered the club house to see Tara Knowles sitting at the bar, they spoke briefly before he had to head into Church for the vote on whether or not the Devils Tribe would be wearing an SOA patch or not. Once the vote was handed down the party began, to celebrate the newest charter of the Sons of Anarchy Indian Hills, NV **

**Jax made his way to the bar to get a beer; all he wanted to do was get some sleep so he could head home first thing in the morning, he couldn't wait to get home to his amazing wife, crow eaters and sweetbutts kept trying to get his attention, he just wasn't interested why would he want tub steak when he had filet mignon at home. He motioned to the sweetbutt behind the bar for a beer, when he turned around Tara was standing there with a big smile on her face.**

"**Want some company?" She asked me, I just shrugged my shoulders. When she had sat down she looked over to me and said, "Why didn't we ever get together?" I just looked at her, really after all these years she still hasn't figured it out. "Because I'm with Remy, ya know my old lady, why are you here Tara? Long way from Chicago." He asked deadpan, while taking a sip of his beer. **

"**I'm on break and came down to see a friend of mine." She stated as she pointed to the chick behind the bar. **

**The next morning I woke up to find her in my bed, how the hell did we ended up like this, last thing he remember was shooting a game of pool with Happy, so how the fuck did he end up naked and in bed with Tara, oh fuck he was a dead man, Remy was going to kill him. What happens on a run stays on a run doesn't apply to Jax, cheating is a deal breaker and always will be with Remy. Jax got out of bed grabbed his cloths from the night before and headed to the bathroom he took a shower got dressed again and headed out leaving Tara sleeping, he had to get out of there before she woke. He prayed that Remy would never find out. He walked out to the main room of the club house seeing some of his brothers still pasted out from the patch over party the night before, he saw his stepfather sitting at the bar drinking a cup of coffee so he walked over to him and asked if he was needed for anything otherwise he was heading back to charming and to his old lady. Clay had a smirk on his face and just nodded that he was free to head back if he wanted, the rest of them would be heading back in a few hours anyway, and they were just waiting for Tig and Juice to show up. Jax nodded in understanding and walked out to his bike to find Happy sitting on a picnic table smoking a cigarette, Happy looked up to his VP and asked "Are you heading back to Charming?" "Yeah, I want to get home to my old lady." Jax replied. "Mine if I join you, I want to head to see my Ma." "Sure, you ready to go?" Jax asked him, Happy just nodded his head and they headed to their bikes to make the long ride home.**

**** End Flash back ****

As Jax rode through the night he mind kept going back to the words that Remy had said to him before she walked away "You should go Jax wouldn't want to keep Mrs. Teller waiting now would you." What the fuck did she mean by that, there was only 1 Mrs. Teller and she was it. How long has she been back in town and what was she, doing at the station? Did they bring her in for questioning? He had all, these question and no answers, he know 1 person who had them and he was going to fine her and get them. As Jax pulled into the lot he noticed his Mother's SUV was parked in her usual spot, it was a bit late for her to still be on the lot he wondered if something had happened. He parked his bike and made his way to the club house, and as he entered he could tell something had happened, you could gag on the tension in the air. All conversation stopped the minute Jax's presence was known. Ok now I know something is going on.

Piney walked up to Jax and motioned for him to join him at the bar, once the 2 men were seated away from the other members still in the club house, Piney began to speak," I heard you saw a ghost from the past, about time she came home don't you think" he asked the younger man next to him. Before Jax could udder a word, Piney continued, "Son there was a reason you never signed those papers." Jax just looked at the old man; he knew about the papers. "I don't know what you're talking about old man." Jax tried to play it off as if he had no idea what Piney was going on about. "Playing dumb doesn't suit you Jax, so cut the act, you should have gone after her when she left son, why you didn't I will never know. Here is your chance to fix this mess once and for all. But first you need to get rid of Tara" With those last words Piney got up and walked out of the club house leaving Jax to wonder just what the old man knew about Remy's sudden return. Jax shook his head and got up and headed to his dorm room, he didn't want to go home because he knew Tara would be there, where else would she be, she was always there, he hadn't asked her to move in with him, he had come home one day from visiting Able at the hospital to find her there and somehow she never left, and he was so tired of the consist disconnect he didn't bother to tell her to leave and now he was regretting it, that was his home with Remy and it was now tainted with Tara's presents. Slowly over the past few months he had noticed light changes around the house, nothing major just little things here and there, with each passing day more and more of Remy was gone, he hadn't changed a thing after she left, he had never brought anyone to the house and couldn't understand how he had let Tara take over so quickly. Once he was alone in his dorm room, he pulled out the 1 picture he carried around with him, it was taken the morning after they had gotten married, he was leaning against his bike and she was leaning with her back against him, his arms wrapped around her, his chin pressed against her shoulder they were both smiling a smile he hasn't seen appear on his face since the day he returned to find her gone.

****Flashback****

**Jax couldn't wait to get home, to his wife he hadn't seen her in a few days, they didn't even speak on the phone, he knew she wasn't feeling well before she left for her business trip, he also knew she didn't knew he knew. He pulled into the driveway and parked his bike in his usual spot. He put his helmet on the handle bar and took his gloves off as he made his way to the front door. As soon as Jax had entered the house he knew something wasn't right, it felt so empty. He walked down the hall to their bedroom door and opened it turning on the light, Remy wasn't asleep in their bed, but what he did see turned his blood cold laying there on the bed were pictures of him with Tara and they were in this very bed, based on the position they were in it left nothing to the imagination of what they were doing. He dropped the photos on the bed and started for the front of the house when something on the kitchen table caught his eye. Walking into the kitchen he sees more pictures of him and Tara, these were from the patch over party in Indian Hills a few months back. Also laying on the table was a note that read "We're Done!" and her rings. I ran back to the bedroom opening her closet all her clothes were gone, I opened her draws in our dress and nothing, and she was gone. Remy was gone.**

****End Flashback****


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Back at the station:**

After Gemma's little announcement I knew there would be some questions coming my way form the new sheriff, I could fear all eyes staring at me, I had to mentally prepare myself for the conversation I knew I was about to have with the sheriff, but to my surprise it wasn't the sheriff that started shooting off questions, directed at me it was none other than that bitch of an ATF agent, we had, had a run in with her about 3 years ago during a case we were working on and our paths had cross, I had absently profiled her and believe me it wasn't a pretty picture and from what I have heard she hasn't gotten any better, some would even say she had gotten worse.

"What did she mean you are the SAMCRO Princess, what actual is your connection to the Club, you don't appear in any files I have, or information I have gathered over the last 2 years regarding the Club, how is that possible?" She asked getting right in my face smirking at me.

"First have you ever heard of personal space or a breath mint, cause if you don't get out of mine you're not gonna like what I have to say or how I saw it, agent Stahl?" I replied with a smirk of my own, I would not back down from this bitch she has done nothing but make my families lives a living hell since she arrived in this town a few months back. I'm gonna have Spinelli run a deep, deep search on this women, if my profile of her 3 years ago is any indication for her true mental state we had a very loose cannon stand right before us. Upon hearing my words she took a step back and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Well I'm waiting," she said with a bit of an attitude, oh hell no this bitch is not giving me a tude, I don't know if being back in Charming is what has me reverting to my old was, I just couldn't help but poke the bitch.

"How about you continue to stand there and wait, while me and my team do our jobs, last I heard your job was to try and take down SAMCRO not par take in the investigation of multiple murders and kidnapping, how did setting one of the Princes up to look like a rat, how did that work out for you? Yeah that's what I thought." With that I turned around and suggested we get back to working on the case, once we all had re-entered the office we had been in, I turned around to apologize to my team as well as to the new sheriff, "I'm sorry that was totally unprofessional of me, but that bitch just rubs me the wrong way." I said

"No problem agent I fully understand, I don't really care for her method of operation, hearing now you have a connection to the club, not really sure how, but I really feel that Mrs. Winston's death is not related to the killing of Wendy Case and the attack on Dr. Teller which resulted in the kidnapping of 3 children, I believe that is was ordered by the club because Stahl had painted Opie as a rat, something went wrong and Mrs. Winston died instead." Roosevelt said looking right at Remy to see what her reaction would be.

"First of all it's, Knowles, not Teller, if Jax didn't put a ring on Wendy's finger and she was the mother of his child, he sure as hell won't put one on hers." I stated, just the thought of her being with Jax pissed me off to no end; I just want to beat the shit out of her for what she has done to my family.

"Sorry didn't mean to hit a nerve, let me correct myself, his old lady." Roosevelt said was a smirk, he knew he had hit a nerve when calling Tara Dr. Teller instead of Dr. Knowles, he has gathered as much that she had a history with the one and only Prince of Charming Jax Teller, to what extent he wasn't sure of but it's history none the less.

My team was just standing in the room waiting to see what I would say next, they knew the longer she stated in this town her secrets would all be revealed, was she ready for Jax to know about the twins and ready to confess that his son and her niece and nephew are missing because of her, the words that came out of my mouth and action had surprised myself as well as everyone else in the room , as I undid the buttons of my flannel I had a crop top on underneath, I removed my flannel so that I could revealed the crow that resides on my left rib cage, as well as my tribute to my father it read Outlaw's Daughter with the club reaper holding a crystal ball with the anarchy symbol in blue, smack there in between the two words. Once she was sure they all had seen the ink she sported, she put the flannel back on and redid the buttons and began "So until she is wearing a Sons crow she can call herself whatever rocks her socks, still won't make her an old lady, there are very few women in this town who could handle that title, as to my connection to the club as you can gather from my other ink, my Dad was a member of the club, original 9 actually, both my parents were killed when I was young and the club took me in and raised me" no one knew who my Mom's family were, I finally met them 5 years ago, my Mom's family could be consider worse than my Dad's rag tag family members. With my words Roosevelt gave me a look as to say continue, "I didn't know my Mom's family they basically disowned her when she took up with my Dad, they didn't even know where she had gone, or that she had, had a child or that she had died some years back, that's a whole norther story in itself. I know you have already figured it out but I'll paint you a picture none the less, Jax and I started dating when we were 15, I got his crow when I was 18 and he became an official member of the club and received his top rocker, life couldn't have had been better, all was quite with the club, the Mayan/Sons war was over all was right with our world again, that is until Tara Knowles, I left 5 years ago and never looked back until Piney called me and your cases came across our desk. Because of my history and deep connection to the club I removed myself from the case and took some personal time to be with my family at their time of need, had I known earlier I would have been here earlier and maybe Jax's son and my niece and nephew wouldn't be missing," I said as the words I just spoke weighed on my chest like a 10 ton weight, if it wasn't for my team and I, no correction if it wasn't for me they would have been safe and sound home in their beds right now sound asleep. As I got lost in my own head, I heard someone clear their throat and snapped in the direction, totally haven forgotten that my team was ever so present in the room, and by the looks on their faces I could tell they knew I was blaming myself for the event's that lead us to being here. I had to push the guilt I was feeling to the back of my mind so I could do my job and kind them. "Sorry got lost for a second, so what you are telling me, you think the club ok'd a hit on a member, that Piney was ok with killing his son, that Jax was ok with that, forget that Opie is his brother, he's his best friend and my brother, I don't believe that not for a minute, Jax would never believe Op was a rat, so tell me how you really feel." I said very heatedly my blood was boiling now, how dare he even insinuate such a thing.

"I believe it was Clay acting on his own, the King and Prince haven't been getting along as of late, there appears to be a war going on internally between those 2 and it's only a matter of time before it bleeds all over my town and I will not have it, do you understand me." Roosevelt sneered, we continued to stare at one another, neither willing to back down or give an inch that was until Hotch spoke, "I'm assuming if you had any proof he would be in custody right now." "That would be correct, I know I'm right and I also believe that is one of the reasons Mr. Teller and Mr. Morrow are having problems." Roosevelt says. I just stand there listening to the words coming out of this man's mouth, throw Jack in to the mix and now none of these 3 cases seem related, other than by the involvement of a Sons member. I think the team has been going at this all wrong; we need to step back and come at these cases from a different angle.

"Well sheriff until you can provide proof that Mrs. Winston's murder was committed by the club, we will continue our own investigation into it and who knows a fresh set of eyes can see something , anyone can twist the events to suit their needs." Reid spoke he was showing how he had my back and if I felt the club wasn't to blame then until there was proof he would stand by me.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own any of SOA or Criminal Minds, I lay claim only to my Oc's and my idea's.

Criminal Minds – Aaron Hotcthner/Hotch, David Rossi, Derek Morgan, Spencer Reid, Jennifer Jareau/JJ and Penelope Garcia/Baby Girl

Sons of Anarchy – Jackson 'Jax' Teller, Gemma Teller-Morrow, Clay Morrow, Piney Winston, Harry 'Opie' Winston, Filip 'Chibs' Telerford, Alexander 'Tig' Trager and Juan Carlos 'Juice' Ortiz

Oc's – Remy Riot Logan-Teller, Ryan McKenna Teller/Monster, Riley McKenzie Teller/Trouble, Ryder Ortiz

Chapter 14

Once the team was ready to call it an night there grabbed their things getting ready to go back to the only Motel in this town, I felt really bad for them so I had invited them to come and stay at the Fort, with Ryder, the twins and me I had the room. I had brought the Fort about 3 years ago on the out skirt of town; after a bit of remodeling it now consists of 12 bedrooms, a living room, play room for the twins, formal dining room, 6 bathrooms, a full basement fully equipped with the latest in entertainment equipment, a game room, bar as well being able to sleep 6 more people. I had a separate house built for Ryder about a 5 minute walk down a path to the left of the driveway; it has a 6 car garage as well as a storage area for motorcycles. The backyard is amazing with an in ground swimming pool and spa as well as a little pool house. I know, why do I need such a big house when it is just me and the twins, hello my family is a bunch of outlaw bikers and let's not forget I finally met my Mother's family which isn't small either. On the way back to the fort, I called Ryder and let her know that the team would be returning with me, she let me know that she would handle setting up rooms for the team and start heating up some food, I told her she didn't have to that, that I would take care of it when we got back she told me to be quite and hung up on me, I had to chuckle at her, I love her to pieces and don't know what I would have done with myself, she was the one who advised me to apply to the BAU.

After about a 25 minute drive the caravan of SUV's pulled up to a gate, Remy being the lead car, lowering her window punching in a code, the gate opens allowing the caravan to enter the property and closed behind the last car, as all 4 SUV's pulled to a stop side by side in the large carport to the right of the main house right before the garage. Remy parked and hopped out of her SUV and waited for the team to exit their vehicles, once the team had grabbed their go bags, we made our way to the front door which swung opened causing Remy to stop in her tracks, revealing Piney, "We gotta talk, but I see you have company so I be going." Piney said to me when he noticed the rest of the team standing behind me. "No Piney stay, you know the twins love to see you and hear stories of when I was running around raising hell as you call it. These of the members of my team and are her to help fine Ellie, Kenny and Able." Just saying the kid's names causes tightness in my chest and the guilt I feel comies creeping up threatening to consume me whole.

"Now come on lets go inside and I'll introduce you to the team," I said as I grab hold of his arm and lead him back into the house, I needed to know his take on what the sheriff had said about Clay being responsible for Donna's death, I saw the change in Clay and the club once John and my Dad were gone.

Once we were all in my living room, I turned to Piney and pointed to each member one by one, "This is SSA Aaron Hotchner and my Boss, this is SSA Dave Rossi, SSA Derek Morgan, SSA Jennifer Jareau and last but not least Dr. Spencer Reid, everyone this is Piney my Dad. I said with the biggest smile on my face because that is who Piney was he was my Dad he may of not been father of the year but he was the only father figure I had after my Dad and John Teller died, I still say there was something going on with Gemma and Clay way before John's death. Before anyone could speak you heard the sounds of little feet running down the hall towards the living room. Right before the twins appeared in the room running to Piney "G-Pa we missed you, tell us another story about Mommy and our Daddy when they were little." Monster had spoken for the both of them even at being only 4 going on 5 they can work anyone into doing what they want. "What am I not standing in the room?" Morgan asked and I had to giggle at the surprised look on the girls faces when they finally noticed the team was also in the room, they both let out a loud squeaking sound before jumping up and down and running over to the team to say their hello's Piney took this time to tell me he needed to speak to me in private. I told the team I was going to go and check on what rooms Ryder had put them all in and asked Piney to join me. Once we were no longer in ear shot of the Piney, I pulled Piney into one of the quest rooms.

"Before you speak I have to ask you a question and Piney I need the gods honest truth." I looked him in the eyes and let out the breath I didn't even know I was holding in, "Did the club have anything to do with Donna's death?" I didn't take my eyes off of him just searched his eyes for any hint or a reaction to my question, he let out a heavy sigh and looked me in the eye and said " Opie and his family were picked up in the middle of the night with bags in hand and no cuffs, they were held for 24 hours at some FBI office in Stockton, that bitch Stahl paid off a huge chuck of his financial problems, once Clay found this out he was convinced that Opie was a rat, Jax and myself fought him on it and as a club we voted to hear Opie out about what happened and what was said to the ATF bitch, you know Opie he isn't a rat, my sons no rat he did a nickel for the club without a word." I could see how angry he was and I knew in my heart that he was right, over the years Clay had gotten out of hand, and the money went to his heard as well as the power that having the gavel gave a person let alone the President of the Mother Charter. I reached out and touched his hand.

"Piney I have to tell my team, if Clay was behind Donna's death then we can concentrate on Wendy and finding the kids, they have to know that Donna's murder is unrelated to finding the kids, I promise they will not go after the club for this, they are my family as much as you are, they have my back and I have theirs, now let's get back down stairs and see what Ryder has made us to eat.


	15. AN

A/N It has been brought to my attention by Abbey Carolyn thank you, I have replace the incorrect chapter with the correct one so if you haven't go back and read the correct chapter.

Read and review


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own any of SOA they belong to Kurt Sutter and FX, nor do I own Criminal Minds, I can only lay claim to my Oc's and my idea's.

Chapter 15

**** Time Skip ****

After dinner was finished I asked Ryder to put the girls to bed seeing it was way past their bedtime as it was. They said their goodnights and followed Ryder to their rooms. JJ offered to help me clean up in the kitchen while the rest of the team and Piney went to the living room, after the Kitchen had been cleaned up, JJ and I had joined them in the other room.

I looked at each member of my team, before I began to speak "I want you to hear me out before you ask any questions. Everything I say in the next few minutes I am saying to you guys not as a member of the BAU, but as a sister or a friend. Piney has confirmed that there might be some merit to Roosevelts claims that Clay was behind Donna's death, after Stahl had painted Opie as a rat, he went to the club and told them what had happened and what had been said, there was a vote and based on that vote Opie was cleared of being a rat, it appears that Clay and another member felt differently and on the night of Able's home coming Donna was killed in what appeared to be a drive by shooting, shortly afterwards Roosevelt went to Jax and asked if the Club or better yet was Clay behind the shooting Jax was pissed to say the least, but some of what the Sheriff had said had a ring of truth to it. Jax as well as Piney have been trying to find the proof they need to prove he did it." I stopped talking letting everything I just told them sink in, I looked at each one of their faces to see it I can get a hint of what was running through their heads. Rossi was the first to speak.

"So what actually have you been able to come up with" He asked Piney

I looked at Piney waiting to see what he was going to say. I could see the conflict in his eyes, they maybe my family but they still were part of the FBI to him they have done nothing to prove to him they had my back no matter what. I walked up to Piney and looked him dead in the eyes, and said,

"You can trust them, they have my back, as I have theirs, Piney you and JT always told me DNA makes you related, loyalty makes you family, I trust the men and woman in this room to protect me with their lives as I would protect them with mine and have on occasion."

I gave him a slight nod, letting him know the team could be trusted, before he began to speak he cleared his throat, "What I say is complete off the records nothing I say can be used against me. Jax came right out and asked Clay if the club had anything to do with my daughter-in-law's murder and he said no, the next day Clay said he had conformation that it was the Niners, I took off to confront Leroy, I had that little bastard in my cross hairs all I had to do was squeeze and he'd be dead, dead just like Donna, Jax came storming in telling me to put down the gun, I told him no this nigga killed my daughter-in-law, after a few minutes of yelling back and forth, Jax was able to get me to put down my gun and we sat down and talked, Leroy convinced us that he had nothing to do with Donna's death and we left, a couple of days after the shooting Jax over heard a conversation between Clay and his SAA regarding the shooting, during this conversation, Clay admitted to fucking up, as he calls it, Jax couldn't believe what he was hearing he came to me right away, he knew if this got out it would destroy Opie and hurt the Club and not only SAMCRO but all the SONS in ever charter, the President of the Mother Charter put a hit out on the Son of a First 9, and ended up killing his innocent wife." Piney paused to catch his breath; Piney's health isn't what it used to be. He has to walk around with a portable oxygen tank.

"After I heard the truth from Jax, I took off tour ass to the Club house I was going to kill that son of a bitch, this was not what SAMCRO does, it's not what we are about, Clay is taking the Club to places I never dreamed we would be. I stormed in to the chapel; Clay was sitting in his chair, his SAA seated to his right and Bobby Elvis to his left going over some papers, I draw my gun and I pointed it at Clay's head, I never got to pull the trigger, because Jax came in and tackled the gun out of my hand and I was grab by Chibs. I got control of myself and left the club house and headed to my cabin to cool down." Piney once again paused, Hotch knew how hard this was for Piney, these were his brothers, and his family and they tried to kill his son but ended up killing his daughter-in-law instead.

"So it seems we have 1 less case to worry about, now where are we on the Wendy Case, case?" Hotch asked making it known that we were moving on and letting the Club handle solving Donna's death.

Piney took this as a sign for him to be heading out, he said his goodnights and left, while me and my team discussed where we were on the other two cases; I told them that I had Bug looking into Tara's where about on the day Wendy died.

"You think she killed Wendy to insure she gets Jax?" Reid asked me

"Yes I do, there is just something about Tara Knowles that has always bother me, the way she just showed up one day out of nowhere, proof she was there, trying to ruin my life, it was as if her sole purpose in life was to be me, Tara's smart but not this smart she is more of the book smarts, someone has been helping her." I said to my team

"Who do you think has been helping her? It is another Son?" JJ was asking me

"Clay" was all I said, before Ryder entered the room letting me know that Bug had gotten a hit on Tara's past and we should join her in the War Room has she has come to call my office. We all followed her down the hall to my office, we all took seats around the room waiting to hear with Ryder had to say.

Once Ryder was sure everyone had entered the room she began, not looking at anyone just going through the pile of papers that were now on Remy's desk.

"From what Bug has been able to gather so far, Tara was in Chicago, prior to returning to Charming 5 years ago, having been gone for what a few years right?" Ryder questioned yet didn't wait for an answer she continued on, "She got into some real trouble at the hospital she was working at in Chicago patient's complained about her, patients families even filed complaints about the way she treated some of the patients, she was rude, she was nasty, they would ring for her and have to wait forever before she'd come in to see what they needed. She was under investigation prior to her leaving, after one of her patients almost died because they were given the wrong medication while she was on duty, the outcome of the investigation was such that the patients family sued the hospital and she was asked to leave. How she was able to get a job at St. Thomas is beyond me, Bug is still working on finding out how she was able to keep her medical license after that." Ryder said from where she sat at my desk.

We all sat there listening to what Ryder was telling us, Reid was the one to speak first.

"Does bug say what the name of the drug that was given, going on the theory that Tara Knowles killed Wendy Case what if she used some drug to cause Wendy to appear to have OD'd?" Reid asked

"Bug is still looking into that some of the records have been sealed which could also support the reason why Tara still holds her medical license." Ryder said


	17. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own any of SOA they belong to Kurt Sutter and FX, nor do I own Criminal Minds, I can only lay claim to my Oc's and my idea's.

Chapter 16

After going over everything we had learnt that night, it was late and everyone turned in. I knew sleep wasn't to be my friend tonight so I got up and went to the kitchen to make a cup of tea, when Ryder came walking in a few minutes later.

"I figured you wouldn't be sleeping much tonight, you realize it is 4:30 in the morning right?" Ryder asked me

"Yeah, I know I have to face them sooner rather than later, I can't keep the twins hidden away out here. Being back here I realized how much I miss my family and even after all these years apart I still am very much in love with my husband, I just can't forgive him for sleeping with that hoe." I said as I took a sip of my tea and placed my mug in the sink and walked away, I walked back to my room, crawled into bed and tried to catch a few hours' sleep before my day would start again.

**** back at the club house****

Jax was lying on his bed in his dorm room just looking up at the ceiling, thinking about the last 5 years, where did it all go wrong, when did it all go wrong, he had a beautiful wife who he loved with all his heart and would never cheat on and somehow he did just that not once but twice, he has no memory of sleeping with Tara that night in Indian Hills, nor the night that Remy had walked in on. Pictures don't lie and she had pictures, both times Tara was riding me, the only reason you could tell it was me was by the ring on my left hand. I couldn't really blame Remy for leaving me, cheating was always a deal breaker with her. I admit when she first left I was angry and jumped off the deep end of the pool so to speak and buried myself in booze and pussy, Wendy was a tired time out, I was tired of being alone, so I began a relationship with her all the while hoping that one day Remy would come home. I loved Wendy in my own way, I was just not in love with her, like she was with me and that was on me, I feel bad that I had hurt her the way that I did, when I found out she was pregnant I bailed not because I didn't want a child, but because she was having my child, that was supposed to be me and Remy, Remy was my wife, she was to have my children it was to be her, my life was supposed to be with Remy. I ran from Wendy and hide out at the club house for weeks on end. After about a month my mother started getting on my case about me never being home with Wendy, she was carrying my child after all. To shut my mother up I went to Wendy's house to talk to her and found her place to be a mess, I told her if we were to make this work she had to clean up her act, everything was going good for a while then Valentine's day came around and it all went to shit again, Wendy and I had a big fight and I took off for the club house there was a party going on, that is when I hooked up with Tara, I could actually remember. Over the next few weeks Tara seemed to become a permanent figure in my life, she was always at the club house or stopping by my house uninvited, slowly I started to see changes in the way she acted and dressed she was trying to fill a set of shoes she could never fill. She wasn't my old lady; she wanted to act like a croweater so I treated her as one. When Able was born because Wendy had been using drugs during her pregnancy, I blamed myself; I walked out on her and took up with Tara in away. The whole time wishing either women was some else. Able was almost 4 months old when he finally came home, Wendy was doing good she was going into sober living at the end of the week, after he was to be released from the hospital. Then Donna was killed I felt so lost and didn't know how to help my best friend, my brother deal with the pain he was feeling, I may have lost Remy and that hurt like hell but, it was nowhere near the pain Opie was feeling. I had told Wendy she could stay at my house until she went into sober living this way she got to spend some time with Able. Once again I fucked up and slept with Wendy the night Donna was killed, I just needed to feel, to feel something anything other than the pain I was feeling for my best friend. I made it clear to Wendy the next day that we were not back together, I wanted her to get better and once she was whole again, we could talk about us, but for right now there couldn't be an us, I thought she understood I was trying to protect her, she needed to get better on her own and for herself, for Able, not for me. A few days later she was admitted to the hospital with what appeared to be a drug over dose, when she woke up and saw me she tried to apologize for her moment of weakness and promised she would get help and get cleaned for Able. I wanted to believe her I just couldn't. I walked away from her yet again and this time it killed her, she OD'd that night in the hospital. I was left to raise Able by myself. Now Remy was here, was she back, would she leave once the cases are solved. I needed to talk to her; I need to know if she still loves me, if there is a chance for us, I want her to be Able's mother the way it should have always been. I don't know when sleep over took me but the next thing I know it's morning and someone is banging on my door, I jump out of bed and pull the door open to see who it is and it's Tara, "What" I snapped she was the last person I wanted to see right now, I had so many things going through my head at the moment and couldn't deal with the drama that is Tara Knowles,

"You didn't come home last night, I waited at your house for over 2 hours, you didn't answer my calls I got worried about you." She said as she moved to touch my chest and I slowly backed away from her touch. Remy was back and I was going to do whatever I had to, to get my wife back, once I get my son back and be the family we should have always been.

"What's wrong baby, did something happen last night?" she asked as she tried to touch me again, this time I caught her wrist and placed her hand by her side.

"We need to talk, whatever this was between us is over" I said when I was cut off by Tara,

"Babe you don't mean that I'm your Old Lady everyone knows that." She said, this pissed me off,

"You're not my Old Lady, you were never my Old Lady, nor were you ever going to be my Old Lady, I have an Old Lady and you are not her.' I spat in her face,"

"What do you mean I'm not your Old Lady yes I am, I have been here for you through all the shit you have gone through since she left and didn't bother to look back. An Old lady doesn't run away when things get to hard to handle, she ran like the little bitch that she is." I didn't wait to hear what was going to come out of her mouth next, I had my hand wrapped around her throat and her up against the wall and I was squeezing, I never laid a hand on a women before, but Tara just pushed a button she shouldn't have pushed.

"Don't you dare speak about her like that; you couldn't even walk a day in her shoes. She left because of what I did to her by being with you" I told her before I released my hold on her and she slide down the wall.

She sat on the floor rubbing her neck, she just looked at me and I said "Get out we're over, finished no more, do you get it, I'm done." I said turning around to go into the bathroom in my room, when I heard her say.

"Your still in love with her, even after she left you, just walked away and left you like you were some piece of trash, your still in love with her." She said as she picked herself up off the floor by the door, she pointed between us and said "This isn't over" and walked out the door slamming it behind her, I just rubbed my hands up and down my face and turned around to enter the bathroom I needed a shower this was going to be a long day.


	18. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own any of SOA they belong to Kurt Sutter and FX, I don't own Criminal Minds, I can only lay claim to my Oc's and my idea's.

Chapter 17

**** Tara's POV ****

I stood outside Jax's dorm room, I couldn't believe he was ending us, as if he had a say in the matter, I didn't up root my life for the last 5 years to just walk away now, oh hell no. I didn't get rid of Remy 5 years ago for her to come back now and just hand Jax over to her without a fight, I was promised if I helped get Remy to leave Charming and Jax behind, he'd be mine as it should have been 10 years ago. I watched as he spiraled out of control, got lost at the bottom of a bottle, the crow eaters and even Wendy, why did it take him 4 years to turn to me, he was supposed to be mine. Not after everything I have done to get him, he is mine.

I entered the main area of the clubhouse and saw some of the guys sitting around the bar or playing darts or at the pool table, Piney was sitting at the bar glaring at me. I held my head up high and walked over to the bar and asked the prospect for a beer which he handed to me, after opening it, I took a long swig from it before setting it down on the bar and taking a seat; before anyone else noticed me. Gemma came up behind me, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"You do ok baby?" She asked as she took the seat next to me. I looked at her before taking another swig of my beer, than set it down again and looked at her.

"Yeah, I'm good just hit a bump in the road nothing I can't handle." I said before getting u looking around the room, one more time when my eyes landed on the 1 person who has been on myside, the 1 person who wants me with Jax, I knew he has his own reason for wanting Remy as far away from Charming as she can be, he has been helping me every step of the way he even helped with the Wendy situation. I turned and left the clubhouse before Jax appear around the corner and entered the main area of the clubhouse.

Once I was in my car, I pulled out my cell and text him. "We need to talk, time for plan B." I knew I wasn't going to get a reply that quick so I turned on my car and pulled out of the lot and headed down Main Street, I was Jax's Old Lady regardless if he admitted it or not, Remy gave up that right when she walked out on him, betrayed the club, betrayed him.

As I was stopped at a red light, I look to my left and there sitting at the outside seating area is none other than the bitch that been a throne in my side for the past 10 years, who does she think she is coming back here after being gone for 5 years she needs to leave again and stay gone this time. I got rid of her once I could do it again, just time make permeant like I did with Wendy.

My anger took over and I found myself parking and making my way towards where she was sat with some guy, I didn't really care I was seeing red.

"So you think you can return after being gone all these years, like nothing has changed, you still feel you're entitled, The Princess of SAMCRO, your wrong. Gemma has been grooming me for the role of Jax's Old Lady, something you gave up when you walked away from him." I said to her as I approached her table.

"My being back has nothing to do with you, so why don't you take your shank ass somewhere else." Remy said to her not even bothering to look at her while she said it, showing her totally lacks of respect for the woman before her and she uses the term woman loosely.

"Why you bitch," Tara said before I completely cut her off

"That's right I'm a bitch and there is room for only one of us in this conversation so listen to me and listen carefully." I said my blood was boiling, when I got up out of my seat and stood toe to toe with her,

"I don't feel entitled to anything, I am entitled to the respect you see it's my birth right, I was labeled the Princess of SAMCRO the day I was born. Nothing and no one will ever change that, no matter who you're fucking in the club, you will always be an outsider, you weren't born in this town, like I was, no one is going to put one of these on you," I said as I lifted my shirt to reveal Jax's crow that has been inked on myside for the past 9 years, I saw the anger flash in her eyes when she saw the crow. But as quick as it was there it was gone and she had a smirk on her face.

"He may have inked you, but he put a ring on my finger." I said as I wiggled my left hand in her face, take that bitch.

My years of being a profiler, has enabled me to be able to hide my emotions, I could tell she was trying to get a rise out of me, but I wasn't about to give her the satisfaction.

"But you see Tara a ring comes off, this is for life." I said as I pointed to the crow on my rib cage. I drop some cash on the table and nodded at Spencer that it was time to go, before I flip the script on this bitch.


	19. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own any of SOA or Criminal Minds, I lay claim only to my Oc's and my idea's.

Criminal Minds – Aaron Hotcthner/Hotch, David Rossi, Derek Morgan, Spencer Reid, Jennifer Jareau/JJ and Penelope Garcia/Baby Girl

Sons of Anarchy – Jackson 'Jax' Teller, Gemma Teller-Morrow, Clay Morrow, Piney Winston, Harry 'Opie' Winston, Filip 'Chibs' Telerford, Alexander 'Tig' Trager and Juan Carlos 'Juice' Ortiz

Oc's – Remy Riot Logan-Teller, Ryan McKenna Teller/Monster, Riley McKenzie Teller/Trouble, Ryder Lopez

Chapter 18

Once we were seated in the SUV Spence turned to me and asked "Are you ok, I know that must have been hard for you to hear." I looked at the man sitting next to me and said "I took everything in me not to put a bullet between her eyes." I could tell he was shocked by my omission but it is how I was feeling; I want that slut's head mounted to my wall for target practice.

When we finally made it back to my house the rest of the team was there waiting on us, a package had been sent to the sheriff's office addressed to the BAU.

"Good your back" Hotch said as we walked through the door.

"Yeah what's up any new leads?" I asked hoping to calm the fiery storm which was brewing within me.

"A package arrived at the station addressed to us, we haven't opened it, we were waiting for you and the boy wonder to return from your outing." Morgan said as he was looking at me, I know he can tell something was bothering me, so he looked at Reid for answers all Reid did was shack his head as if to say not now.

"So let's see what this low life sent us now." I said as Rossi placed the package on my dining room table, pulled out a little pocket knife and cut the lid, inside were more pictures of the twins as well as Ellie, Kenny and Able. By all accounts the 3 children look taken care of but really scared. Now the pictures of the twins are the ones that have me seeing red. They were taken just the other day when Ryder had taken the girls to Stockton to see a movie and grab some dinner , as they really couldn't be seen around Charming I haven't told Jax about them yet.

"I have had it with this asshole; he has been 1 step ahead of us once again, how the hell is he able to get this close to them and we don't even know it. Do you think he has someone else working with him and that is who is getting this close to us?" Rossi asked no one in piratical.

"It's time I tell Jax and Opie why their children were taken and what my role in it all is." I said not really answering Rossi's questions just stating a fact that the time has come I had to face Jax and the demon's that come with him.

"Remy you know we will all be right there with you" Derek started to say when I cut him off.

"No, when I tell Jax and Opie it has to be me, not SSA Logan, just me Remy, a sister and an estranged wife." I said

"What about; Monster and Trouble are you going to tell him about them too?" JJ asked

I turned to face her, as I was still looking at the picture laid out before me of my girls and Jax and Opie's kids. I really hadn't thought about that not after my conformation with Tara. Just thinking about that ring on her finger had me seeing red.

"No, that is a story for another time. Right now my main concern is to protect them from any herm, I can't be worried about Gemma trying to force her way into their lives and whispering in Jax's ear, that they belong here with them and with the club, my girls will not know the outlaw life. This is not what my father and JT had envisioned the club to be." I said

Being back in Charming has brought up so many unanswered question in my past, how did the club get so far from what it originally was. Where would the club be if my father and JT had never died; where would I be, these are all questions that I will never have answers to, because they did die.

The whole team was just watching me has I got lost in my own head and completely forgot they were in the room with me. Someone clearing their throat brought me back to reality and I had to blink a few times before I realized where I was and who entered the room, it was Piney, I hadn't even heard his bike pull up to the house.

"Sweetheart, I'll go with you when you speak with the boys, this is a family matter and should be handled by family. No offence to your team, I know you view them as family, but they aren't SAMCRO if you know what I mean." Piney said as he walked farther into the room, which I have come to call the war room, just like Ryder.

Before anyone could get bent over what Piney had said, I spoke

"Piney is right, you know I love you guys, but this is just something I have to do alone." I stated as I looked at each one of them.

Rossi walked over to me and took the picture I was holding out of my hands and said,

"No we get it, your birth family and your chosen family collided and you are trying to figure out how we all fit together now. I have always wondered where you got all your strength from and now I know. It was the way you were raised, might have been by a bunch of outlaw bikers, yet you still know right from wrong and you know when you need to obey the law and when you need to bend it, not actually break it." Rossi said as he pulled my in for a side hug and gave me one of his famous smiles.

I looked around the room and saw each one of my team member's nod their heads at me before Hotch spoke,

"I speak on behalf of the rest of the team; I agree with Rossi, your SAMCRO family shaped you into the woman we see before us and the woman we have come to think as family. You do what you have to do and we will continue to look for Jack." Hotch said to me

"Thank you for understanding this is something I have to do on my own." I said before turning to look at Piney

"Piney call the boys get them to the cabin and tell them to come alone and be there by 8 tonight." Then I walked out of the room I needed time to myself, I needed to prepare for the storm that was about to hit land.


	20. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own any of SOA or Criminal Minds, I lay claim only to my Oc's and my idea's.

Criminal Minds – Aaron Hotcthner/Hotch, David Rossi, Derek Morgan, Spencer Reid, Jennifer Jareau/JJ and Penelope Garcia/Baby Girl

Sons of Anarchy – Jackson 'Jax' Teller, Gemma Teller-Morrow, Clay Morrow, Piney Winston, Harry 'Opie' Winston, Filip 'Chibs' Telerford, Alexander 'Tig' Trager and Juan Carlos 'Juice' Ortiz

Oc's – Remy Riot Logan-Teller, Ryan McKenna Teller/Monster, Riley McKenzie Teller/Trouble, Ryder Lopez

Chapter 19

**** Flashback Remy's POV ****

**November 1999**

**It's my 21 birthday, me and Jax have been together for 6 years and secretly married for 3 ½.**

"**Babe let's take a ride" Jax said holding his hand out to me, giving me that smile he knows I can't say no to.**

"**Yeah" I said as I put my hand in his and he pulled me towards him until we are standing chest to chest and I could feel his heart beating, he lends down and gave me the sweetest tender kiss that took my breath away. He pulled away breaking the kiss as we stood in our driveway.**

"**I love you" He said as he smiled down at me and all I could see was the love he had for me in his eyes.**

"**Too the moon, and the stars and back." I said as he turned me around and lead me to his bike which was already parked at the end of our driveway. He climbed on and handed me my helmet, I put the helmet on and climbed on behind him. We pulled out of our driveway; he took the back roads out of town where we could go a little faster. We ended up at this little clearing by a beautiful waterfall.**

**Once he had stopped and parked, I climbed off, removing my helmet and handing it to him. I watched as he placed both his and my helmets on the handlebars of his bike. He was just sitting there looking at me, not saying a word.**

**I went to walk away and he grabbed my hand, pulling me towards him as he swung his leg over the bike. His other hand found its way to the back of my neck as he was still holding my hand. He leaned towards me and our lips came together in a soft kiss at first then he was asking for entrance by sliding his tongue across my lower lip. I opened my mouth so he could slip his tongue in and he began to explore the inside of my mouth with is tongue, our lips moved together as if they were made for each other. I ran my fingers through his blonde hair, igniting a moan from him.**

**Before I knew what was happening, he had my shirt off and I was pushing his kutte off his shoulders. He pushed me back a step, stood up and shrugged out of his kutte completely and hung it over his handlebars. He removed his SAMCRO T-shirt dropping it to the ground as he had done with mine. I couldn't help but stare at his necked chest, his jeans hung low on his hips and I could see a hint of his happy trail, I had to catch my breath, he was a handsome man with a glorious body that I was lucky enough to be spending the rest of my life with.**

"**You are my Outlaw Princess, now and 4 ever" He said to me in a low sexy voice, before I had a chance to reply, his lips were on mine again. He trailed kisses down my neck to my collarbone, while his hands reached around my back to remove my bra, dropping it on the pile of our clothes. Sometime during our make out session, me managed to remove my remaining clothes and lifted me up placing me on the seat of his bike with my back to the handlebars. I was completely naked and straddling the seat, the leather feels cool against my naked skin and I can feel goosebumps on my skin. I lean back against the gas tank, he didn't say a word, he just stood there taking in the scene before him; me naked and sprawled across his bike. He swung his leg over the back of the seat, facing me, grabbing my hips and holding me in place, scoots forward causing me to lift my legs over his and now I was straddling his lap, he rock hard cock pressing at my entrance, I lean forward and capture his lips with mine, his hands are sliding up and down my body from my spine to my sides, brushing the swelsl of my breasts. The kiss was amazing, by what felt even better was his touch, my skin was on fire wherever he had touched me, he broke the kiss trailed kisses down my neck until he reach my breast, taking a nipple in his mouth he stared to suck and nip at my nipple with his teeth earning a moan from my lips and moved to the other one showing it just as much attention as he did the first one. When I moaned a few more time, I could feel him growing harder if that was even possible, I leaned into his mouth, wiggling closer causing him to lean back slightly on the seat of his bike, so I could ride him more easily. I squirmed on his lap, causing him to let out a moan, biting down on my lower lip I am so turned on right now, and wanted him so bad, I couldn't wait foreplay time was over, I needed him inside of me now. I grind down on his lap, sliding my hand down my body messaging my breast as I go, all the while never breaking eye contact with the love of my life, I could see the lust and love for me in his beautiful blue eyes, I slowly lowered my other hand towards my lady bits, once I had reach my lady bits, I raised my lower body up and took hold of his cock and placed it at my entrance, before slowly lowering myself on to him. "I need to feel you inside of me." I said as I started to move my hips up again, coming back down till his was balls deep in me and I grinding my hips into his lap "So fucking tight babe." He groans as I move slowly up and down his rock hard cock, finding a move comfortable position, I lean back putting my hands on the gas tank and my feet on the back pegs for leverage, I begin to move up and down slowly at first, than a bit faster "Oh god, babe your so wet is that because of me?" He asks with a smirk, I didn't say anything I just started to move fasters, I could feel my arms tremble and could feel my body start to tingle I was close, and he knew it, he leaned forward picking me up so I was no longer leaning on the tank, his arm wrap tightly around me waist has he leaned back on the seat with his other, thrusting into me "I know your close, cum for me baby" he asked as he thrusted into me with each word; and hitting my sweet spot each time.**

"**Don't stop I'm …" I said with each thrust, "Oh god right there babe..." I panted not being able to form a complete sentence, "I'm.. gonna.. cum." I breathlessly said as he snapped his hips a few more times and we both went over the edge together. I leaned forward to capture his lips and we rode out the waves of our orgasm…**

"**Happy Birthday Babe..." He said as he kissed my forehead. I just giggled **

**** End Flashback****


	21. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own any of SOA or Criminal Minds, I lay claim only to my Oc's and my idea's.

Criminal Minds – Aaron Hotcthner/Hotch, David Rossi, Derek Morgan, Spencer Reid, Jennifer Jareau/JJ and Penelope Garcia/Baby Girl

Sons of Anarchy – Jackson 'Jax' Teller, Gemma Teller-Morrow, Clay Morrow, Piney Winston, Harry 'Opie' Winston, Filip 'Chibs' Telerford, Alexander 'Tig' Trager and Juan Carlos 'Juice' Ortiz

Oc's – Remy Riot Logan-Teller, Ryan McKenna Teller/Monster, Riley McKenzie Teller/Trouble, Ryder Lopez

Chapter 20

I arrived at the cabin at 7:30, I told Piney to tell the guys to be here at 8, so I had 30 minutes to formulate what I was going to say to them, explain to them I am the reason their children have been taken, I look around the cabin it had been years since I was up here, the last time was right after me and Jax had gotten married, we decided to get away for a couple of days, just us seeing as we didn't have a honeymoon, I was so lost in my head, I didn't hear the guys approaching, let alone stopping. I finally snapped back to reality when I heard the door to the cabin open and heard,

"Piney what the fuck is going on…"I heard Jax bellow as he entered the cabin with Opie close behind him. Once Jax saw me standing there he stopped dead in his tracks. He just stared at me as if he was seeing me for the first time.

"Remy, what's going on, Pop told us to meet him up here, is he even here, his bike's not out front?" Opie asked seeing as Jax has gone mute.

"I asked him to get you and Jax, here so I could talk to you away from the club." I didn't get a chance to finish my sentence when Jax decided at that moment to regain his voice

"Whatever you have to say, you can say in front of the club." Jax snap at me,

"Look after I say what I have to say, you can tell your precious club whatever you like, I really don't care because this has nothing to do with the club and everything to do with your kids and why they were taken." I said stare right at him

"Our kids being taken has everything to do with the club and nothing to do with you, you're just the Fed that was assigned the case." Jax shot back, as he began to pace back and forth in front of the sofa, I just stood there with my arms across in front of my chest, counting to 10 so I wouldn't lose my shit, after all these years you'd think I'd be use to Jax and his ways of handling things.

"Sorry to burst your bubble Jackson, the world does not revolve around you and the SONS, your son, my niece and nephew were taken because of me so don't stand there and tell me this has nothing to do with me, when in fact it has everything to do with me." I snapped back just barely containing my shit, this man could still get my blood boiling I don't know if I want to kill him, or jump his bones.

Opie who had been sitting in Piney's chair finally spoke, "What do you mean, because of you the kids were taken, you haven't been around in almost 5 years, how could any of this been your fault?" he asked me.

I looked at Opie and Jax, realizing for the first time that I was going to have to tell Jax about the twins.

"About 2 years ago me and my team were working a case, one of the suspects in the case became obsess with me, he started to stalk me and my team, well really me, he would send shit to my office, he'd call me at all hours, he keep asking me out even after I told him I was involved with someone." I noticed how Jax, jaw had clinched when I said that and internally I was grinning.

"It got to the point I had to get an RO against him.." I said

"What the fuck is an RO?" Jax asked

"Restraining Order, everything seemed to get back to normal, we caught our unsub closed the case we were working on and went home, a few weeks later a member of my team was taken and while we were out trying to find him, my Nanny was killed and my daughters were kidnapped, so I know exactly how you fell." I told them

"Wait a minute you have kids?" It was more of a statement then a question as the words rolled out of Jax's mouth.

"Yes." I said

"You had kids with someone else, how could you?" Jax asked

I look at him like he was crazy, was he for real right now, I was beyond pissed now,

"How could I, how could I he asks, coming from the man that not only has a wife, he has a baby momma and a girlfriend I might add who is sporting said wife's ring." I snapped back

Jax knew he had no room to talk given the fact he had a child with another women, a junkie no less, but what was, she talking about he didn't give Tara her ring

"You have some gall, asking me that after what you did." I said glaring at him

Opie just stood there watching the interaction of his brother and sister, not really understanding what she meant by wife, Jax wasn't married, was he, Opie thought. Who was Remy's daughter's father and where was he when they were kidnapped.

"Enough" Opie bellowed catching the attention of the other 2 parties in the room. "You," he said pointing to Jax "sit there," he said pointing to the sofa on the other side of the room "and you sit over here." He said pointing to me. "I know you have shit that needs to be settled, right now your focus should be on finding out who took our kids and getting them back, not losing your shit at each other, you both have done each other wrong, and don't think I missed the crack about his wife, we will be revisiting that subject once we have gotten the kids back." He said pointing to me.

I took a sit where Opie had told me to, felling like a child being scolded and not liking it one bite, shit I was a grown ass women, fuck that I was a god damn FBI agent and could take either one of them down in 2 moves if I had to. That thought actually brought a smile to my face.

"What the hell are you smiling about?" Jax asked me

"Not important right now." I said coldly to him.

"Ok now that I have you two separated, please continue" Opie told me

"Fine, but before I continue, please let me tell my story before either of you jump down my throat with both feet." I waited for them each to nod.


	22. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own any of SOA or Criminal Minds, I lay claim only to my Oc's and my idea's.

Criminal Minds – Aaron Hotcthner/Hotch, David Rossi, Derek Morgan, Spencer Reid, Jennifer Jareau/JJ and Penelope Garcia/Baby Girl

Sons of Anarchy – Jackson 'Jax' Teller, Gemma Teller-Morrow, Clay Morrow, Piney Winston, Harry 'Opie' Winston, Filip 'Chibs' Telerford, Alexander 'Tig' Trager and Juan Carlos 'Juice' Ortiz

Oc's – Remy Riot Logan-Teller, Ryan McKenna Teller/Monster, Riley McKenzie Teller/Trouble, Ryder Lopez

Chapter 21

I explained how me and my team were able to get the twins back and Jack was taken into custody, and found to be mentally unstable to stand trial for the kidnapping and was remanded to a state facility until such time as he was deemed fit to stand trial for his crimes.

"We recently found out that due to a clerical error and an over worked staff, at the facility Jack was released a few months ago and somehow found out additional personal information about me, about my family in Charming, me and my team figured he took the kid as a way to get me to come to him, a few days ago I received a package that was forwarded to me by my office, contained pictures of Able, Ellie and Kenny as well as recent picture of Ryan and Riley. He wanted me to know that he has taken members of my family, the only way to get them back is for me to trade myself and my kids for them." I stopped talking letting everything I had said sink in.

It was really quite, no one was saying a word, until the silence was broken by Jax jumping out of his seat and coming towards me.

"So what you are telling me is that my son is in the hands of a psychopath, and it is because of you and your team!" Jax yells in my face

"Believe me Jax, no one blames me more than myself, I will get your son and Opie's kid back, no matter what it takes." I said to him and then looked at Opie.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Opie asked, as I started walking to the door

"The only way I know how, by giving him what he wants the most" I said

"Oh hell no, you are not trading your life for my kids there has to be another way." Opie said.

"I wish there was, if there was my team would have a plan in motion already, we are good at what we do." I said and walked out of the cabin, before I could make it to my car I was grabbed from behind and spun around to come face to face with Jax

"You don't get to drop this shit storm in my lap and walk away, I have questions and you better have the answers" Jax says to me.

"Jax unless your questions have to do with getting your kids back, now is not the time, I have to rejoin my team and wait for Jack to reach out again." I said pulling my arm from his grasp.

"When would be a good time, after you have traded yourself for the kids, I want to know who the father of your kids are. How long after you left did you get knocked up?"

"You want, I wanted a husband that was faithful, we both know how well that worked out don't we, we don't always get what we want, go home to Tara Jax." I had to get out of here before I completely lose my shit and go bat shit crazy on him. I turn and walk over to my car

"That's right walk away, that something your good at, walking away." He yelled at me, his words made my blood boil and I turned around and stormed right up to him and got right in his face.

"If I stay you won't like what I have to say, or the way I say it. I suggest you let it go." I told him

"You suggest, and just who the hell are you to suggest anything, you're the one who left and never looked back. God you became an FBI agent for crying out loud. How do we even know you're not helping that Stahl's bitch, she knows shit she shouldn't know." Jax ranted.

I was completely shocked did he just call me a rat and question my loyalty to the club, oh hell no he didn't. I counted to ten in my head before I locked my eyes with his beautiful ocean blue eyes, eyes that I could fall into and get lost in for days, I wasn't going to drop this bomb on him, but now, all bets are off, in an almost deadly clam voice I said.

"Really Jackson you're accusing me of being a rat. Wow, of all the things you could have said you choose that." I was flipping my shit on the inside, "You know I wasn't even going to bring this up, but since you decided to question my loyalty to the club, why don't I lay some home truths' on you."

"And what would you know about truth babe, you can't even answer one simple question, who is your baby Daddy." Jax growled

"We both know who the father of my children is; don't play dumb you don't do it well. Let's get one thing straight I am not a rat, the rat would be the doctor bitch you are sleeping with, the same bitch that is wearing your wife's ring. You want to know what I have been doing for the last 5 years; I have been covering your ass, the Club's ass. The Sons weren't even a blip on any ones radar, I made sure of it." I yelled

**Opies POV**

It's obvious that those 2 have forgotten I am even here, that is the 3rd time Remy made reference to Jax being married let alone engaged to the doctor bitch as she seems to be calling Tara. Jax wasn't married, was he; he wouldn't keep something like that from me, would he. I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard Jax yell.

"What are you even talking about you made sure of what actually; Tara is not a rat."Jax yelled at Remy.

"Open your eyes Jackson she is not who she seems to be, I flagged your names, the clubs name, SONS and even SOA, if any file, jacket, case, task force, anything contained even a fragment of information I was notified and if it could hurt you or the club I made sure it went away or moved in a different direction all together."

"Why, you left" Jax asked

"Because you're my husband and the father of my children! I may not like you ever much, but I do care what happens to you, to the club." Remy said not taking eyes off of Jax.

What the fuck, they are married and Jax is a father, how in the hell did I miss that one, Opie thought to himself, shit just got real.


	23. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own any of SOA or Criminal Minds, I lay claim only to my Oc's and my idea's.

Criminal Minds – Aaron Hotcthner/Hotch, David Rossi, Derek Morgan, Spencer Reid, Jennifer Jareau/JJ and Penelope Garcia/Baby Girl

Sons of Anarchy – Jackson 'Jax' Teller, Gemma Teller-Morrow, Clay Morrow, Piney Winston, Harry 'Opie' Winston, Filip 'Chibs' Telerford, Alexander 'Tig' Trager and Juan Carlos 'Juice' Ortiz

Oc's – Remy Riot Logan-Teller, Ryan McKenna Teller/Monster, Riley McKenzie Teller/Trouble, Ryder Lopez

Chapter 22

I didn't give Jax time to response to the bomb I just dropped on him, before I continued.

"Obviously the vows we took meant nothing to you, seeing you had no problem jumping into bed with that slut, did you even wait for my side of the bed to get cold before you moved her into my house." Before I could form another sentence, what I had said finally sunk in and Jax said.

"You kept my kids from me, do you really hate me that much. How could you do that to me?" He asked

"Oh no you don't get to turn this around on me, you are the one who cheated on me, you're; the one who did this not me Jax. You don't get to play the victim here, I called you the night I went into labor; I was scared out of my mind I was only 6 months, it was to early the doctor wasn't sure if the baby would make it, I knew I had to tell you, what if she didn't make it." Just remembering that night brought tears to my eyes but I continued there was no turning back now that truth was already out there. "I called you and you know what that bitch answered, yeah it had been what 2 months since I was gone and she was already answering our phone, as if she belong there, then a few hours after the twins were born, I get a text telling me to stay away from Charming to never come back it was from your cell phone, to add insult to injury I saw her today and ya know what, she is wearing my ring, my god damn right, you gave her my ring." I couldn't contain my shit any longer before I knew what I was doing my hand connected with the side of his face.

**Opied POV**

I can't believe they got married and didn't tell me. Why did they keep it a secret from the club, from me? I was pissed. I couldn't believe what I just heard did he really give that bitch Remy's ring. Was he really that cold hearted? What happened next shocked me, Remy slapped Jax across the face. I know I had to make my presents known before this got out of hand. I jumped off the porch, wrapped my arms around Remy pulling her away from Jax, I don't think Jax would hit her back but after hearing what I have heard I wasn't sure I even knew my best friend at all.

"Remy, you need to settle down." I said

"She's telling anyone who will listen that she is Mrs. Jax Teller, your old lady, how is that even possible; you won't signed the fucking divorce papers. Please explain that to me I really want to know how that even works, because we damn sure our not an episode of Sister Wifes." I said looked right at Jax

I didn't know Jax had asked Tara to marry him, let alone to be his old lady, he always said he only had one old lady and she left him.

"Are you just going to stand there and not say a word, what cat got your tongue? Or don't you have anything to say for yourself." Remy asked him, I could see the dazed look on Jax face.

I still had my arms around Remy.

"Remy let's go back inside and sit down, you have to give him a chance to explain, you just keep shooting off question, not giving him time to form an answer, answers I really would like to hear myself." I said to her

I could feel Remy trying to get out of the hold I had her in.

"I'm fine Opie, you can let go now." She said

"Are you sure?" Opie asked before letting me go

I just turned around and walked back into the cabin and waited for them to come back inside. How could he act as if he played no role in why I left?

I was pacing back and forth when they finally reentered the cabin

"I didn't know she was calling herself Mrs. Jax Teller, I didn't give her your ring." He stated

"Oh really the town gossip didn't make it to the club house yet, did you even listen when she gave her statement to the sheriff after the kids were taken, it's written all over the case. Don't lie to me about the ring, I saw it on her finger myself earlier today, and she took pride in shoving it in my face. Believe me when I say it took all I had in me to not put a bullet in her head." I said

"I didn't give her your ring. I don't know how she got it; I put it in the nightstand, the day I came home and you ever gone. I didn't know you called me, I didn't texted you. I looked for you for 2 years, if you don't believe me ask Opie, ask anyone of the guys and they will tell you the same thing." Jax said

"I didn't get with Tara until about 4 or 5 months ago, not long after Able was born." Jax said

"You know what, this is really not the time and I need to get back to my team, I've been gone long enough. My team and I will find the kids and bring them home." I said as I headed to the door and left the cabin.


	24. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own any of SOA or Criminal Minds, I lay claim only to my Oc's and my idea's.

Criminal Minds – Aaron Hotcthner/Hotch, David Rossi, Derek Morgan, Spencer Reid, Jennifer Jareau/JJ and Penelope Garcia/Baby Girl

Sons of Anarchy – Jackson 'Jax' Teller, Gemma Teller-Morrow, Clay Morrow, Piney Winston, Harry 'Opie' Winston, Filip 'Chibs' Telerford, Alexander 'Tig' Trager and Juan Carlos 'Juice' Ortiz

Oc's – Remy Riot Logan-Teller, Ryan McKenna Teller/Monster, Riley McKenzie Teller/Trouble, Ryder Lopez

Chapter 23

****At the cabin****

**Once Remy was gone Opie turned to face Jax, "You have some explaining to do, we are not leaving until you do. Talk!" Opie said crossing his arms across his broad chest glaring at Jax**

**Jax looked at the man that was his best friend, taking a seat on the sofa, raking his hands down his face, looking at him, shaking his head. "Man now's not the time we have to get back to town and see if there is any news on our kids and I need time to wrap my head around the fact I have 2 daughters, and I don't even know their names." he get's up and tried to head for the door, but Opies wouldn't let him pass.**

"**Sit, I said we weren't leaving until you told me what the hell is going on, so START TALKING NOW!" Opie yelled.**

**Jax let out a heavy breath and went back to seating on the sofa, where to begin. "What do you want to know?" he asked Opie**

"**Why not start with, the fact you two are married, really when the fuck did that happen, why keep it from the club?" Opie asked**

"**Remember when we took off to SAMNAV for her 18****th**** birthday, I guess we got really drunk and the next morning we woke up, we were married. We talked about it and decided that it was none of the clubs business, the crow was about the club, marriage that was for us. Believe me we couldn't believe, that no one figured it out." Jax said**

"**OK that explains the club, man what about me, why keep it from me, fuck she is my sister, you should have told me or Pops." Opie was so pissed off at Jax right now, "What the fuck did you do to cause her to leave, what did you do!" Opie yelled**

"**I cheated on her," Jax said**

"**You cheated on her, you fucking asshole, you knew that was a deal breaker, and Remy found out about it?" Opie questioned**

"**Yeah she walked in on me and Tara in our be.." Jax didn't get to finish his sentence, Opie took that moment to punch him square on the jaw, Jax wasn't prepared for the fist, that connected with his face. Damn did that hurt. Then Opie connected with a right hook and a punch to the gut. All his sister asked of him, stay faithful to her, he was her first, as she was his. She didn't question him about club business, they had full disclosure, she knew about, the guns, the Irish she knew everything.**

**Jax knew he deserved to get the shit beat out of him from Opie, from Piney, he was a dick, an asshole, he couldn't blame him, he, spent the last 5 years kicking himself in the ass. That's why he allowed Opie to connect some punches on him. He didn't even remember sleeping with Tara the first few times. Remy had pictures, pictures which were time stamped. He tried asking Tara about it, it only ended up with more question, she never really answered his questions. **

**Opie knew Jax wasn't fighting back, which was really taking the piss out of the beating he wanted to give him, best friend or not.**

"**So what, you woke up, one day 5 years ago and said "Hey think I'll cheat on MY FUCKING WIFE!" Opie yelled as he throws one last punch at Jax**

"**Honestly Opie, believe me I never wanted or felt the need to cheat on Remy." Jax said **

"**Then why did you?" Opie aked**

"**I don't know, I don't know!' Jax yelled**

"**Fuck I don't even remember sleeping with Tara until recently." Jax said looking at his friend **

"**What do you mean you have no memory of sleeping with her until now, how fucked up were you?" Opie asked as he took a seat on the sofa as Jax paced back and forth.**

"**Just what I said I remember where I was in each picture, I remember everything, but actually sleeping with Tara. Hell two of the times I don't even remember seeing Tara at all. Fuck this has been driving me crazy for 5 years." Jax said**

"**Have you asked her about it?" Opie asked**

"**Yeah, every time I, end up with more questions, she gets hurt when I say I don't remember, Opie it's the truth, I know you don't want to hear this, I remember every time we mad love, I remember every moment we spent together, those pictures, being with Tara I don't remember." Jax replied to Opie's question**

**After hearing Jax's story and the look in his eyes, I knew he was telling the true, Opie thought to himself.**

"**OK you two keep referring to pictures, have either of you verified they went photo shopped?" Opie asked**

**Jax had never thought they could be fakes; he shakes his head at his friends question.**

"**Even if the first two are fakes, the last one isn't, Remy took the picture when she had walked in on us. Still doesn't explain, not having any memories at all, shit I was black out drunk the night we got married and I have fragments of memories, now and then I get flashbacks of that night, it was the happiest I have ever been, why would I fuck all that up,? Just why?" Jax rantes **

**Opie knows the story Jax is telling was real, yet it sounds like a Soap Opera.**


End file.
